By the Blade
by JFlare205
Summary: Hurt and angered, Freddy Fazbear roams the streets as an assassin vigilante, killing off the criminals and wrongdoers of the corrupted city he lives in. After meeting someone during one if his murderous escapades, Freddy gradually begins to have a change of heart toward the citizens of this city. Rated T for some descriptive violence and some coarse language. Enjoy!
1. A Heart's Loss

A Heart's Loss

Those that lose what they hold dear, lose a whole lot more than what it first seems. Some may lose their sanity. Others, may lose their self-confidence. And some… may even take their own lives. However, there are also a handful of those that utilize their losses for their benefit. They use their misery, anger, frustration… and use it as a source for their power. People think that those who have lost what they hold dear are weak. They think we can't protect ourselves, and are incapable of defending ourselves. Little do they know… they were so damn wrong.

* * *

Rain poured heavily over his head. The droplets furiously slapped against the rooftop. His fur was drenched, his spiky hair laid heavily over his eyes. The bear firmly gripped his blade in his hand. The blood soaked blade clanged as he placed it down. The rain slowly washed the thick, red liquid away. "Mercy isn't something they deserve." These words rang and repeated themselves in his mind. Sitting still, his legs hanging over the edge of the rooftop, the bear closed his eyes as he let out a long sigh. Without another sound, he stood up, replacing his blade in its sheath. The bear stood tall upon the rooftop, looking over the city he dwelled within. And with a flash of lightning, he had vanished.

The morning was much brighter, blue cloudless skies above what appeared to be a calm city. From a glance, the city did seem rather peaceful, citizens going about their daily lives. However, this city was known as one of the most violent and dangerous cities in the area. This is where it all started for him.

Freddy Fazbear, a lost soul and a victim of the curses of this corrupted city. With anger as his fuel for his power, the bear roams the streets, killing off the wrongdoers of the city, leaving his mark as he goes. He is known very little with the normal citizens, although he is labeled extremely dangerous both by those he kills, and the authorities. It is unclear to those who live in the city whose side he's on, whether he does what he does for the benefit of the citizens or he has a personal gain in his actions. Freddy himself doesn't know what his ultimate goal is, as he simply finds enjoyment in his "work."

During the day, there isn't nearly as much criminal activity. Police officers are always on duty, roaming the streets both in vehicles and on foot. While the authorities aimed to wait for the right moment to strike, Freddy's prefered method of authorization is attacking from the shadows, swiftly and successfully. The bear himself wasn't extremely active during the day, however the height of his activity was during the night. His murderous escapades were not to be trifled with. Despite not having actual training, Freddy was an extremely dangerous individual, both in his fighting skills as well as his personality…

Freddy sat still on a dumpster, the moonlight shining brightly outside beyond the alley he was in. The bear remained silent, tossing and catching his sharp blade repeatedly. As he sat there, he heard movement from around the corner. A wicked grin went across the bear's face as he tightly gripped his kunai. Without making a sound, Freddy leaped into the air, landing onto the rooftop above him. The bear looked over the edge, finding a group of about eight armed men, conversing.

"This should be fun~..." The bear hissed quietly, replacing his kunai.

"Remember, we get in, get out, no pit stops." Said one of the men. "We don't stop for anything. Understood?" The other armed men replied with nods.

"No stopping for anything, eh?" Freddy's voice said, although he wasn't there visibly. "What happens if you never start~?" One of the men cocked their gun, the others doing so afterwards.

"Show yourself, you freak." The first burglar snarled.

"So rude, so quick to insult, so quick to fight." Freddy replied, "Where are you manners?"

The second burglar put his finger on the trigger of his weapon, "Last chance, ya weirdo."

"What, you're going to shoot something you can't even see?" Freddy replied, landing in front of the first burglar with his back turned to them. One of the bear's bright blue eyes glowed with the shine from the moon, "Damn… you're dumber than you sound." Without a second thought, the eight men open fired, releasing their fire power simultaneously. Freddy ducked instantly, leaping forward as he took down one of the men by pulling his legs toward the direction he jumped. The other seven men pointed their weapons downward toward Freddy before firing again. With a chuckle, Freddy pulled the first man up and used his body as a shield for the bullets, letting every one of them hit the man's body. The bear pushed the man's body forward, knocking another burglar to the ground. Pulling out one of his kunai, the bear jumped onto the back of another robber, slitting his throat in an instant. Blood spurted from the man's neck, landing onto Freddy's face as he leaped toward another armed man. The man swung the handle of his gun toward Freddy's face, the bear effortlessly dodging the attack before trusting his kunai into the man's stomach.

"Scream for me, buddy~." Freddy whispered as his bright blue eyes met with the feared filled ones of his enemy. Almost instantly, the man screamed in agony, more blood gushing out as Freddy then slid the blade across the burglar's stomach. The bear laughed mindlessly as he backflipped toward another burglar, kicking him across the face. After a punch to another kick, he pushed the man toward a brick wall. The bear grinned and threw his blade swiftly, the kunai slipping through the burglar's skull and connecting with the brick wall behind him. The screams continued, one after another, the burglars fell. Only three men remained. Freddy turned to face them, blood from his victims streaking across his face.

"How have we not shot him!?" One of the three cried.

"He moves too fast! I can't keep up!" The second one replied as he reloaded his gun. Freddy tilted his head to the side before he sprinted toward the three, grabbing two more kunai. As the first of the three lifted his weapon, aiming it at Freddy's face, the bear jumped into the air, throwing his two kunai. The two blades landed into one of them men's shoulders. Freddy planted his feet onto the burglar's chest, pulling the blades from the man's shoulder, ripping his arms clean off. With another laugh, the bear threw one of his kunai straight into the second man's chest. Freddy sprinted toward the man, kicking the blade all the way through the man's chest. One remained, his legs shook as he held his gun, aimed at Freddy's head.

"So, why don't you answer my question?" The bear asked, his back turned to the man. "What happens when you never get the chance?" The man whimpered, absolutely terrified of the bear in front of him. Freddy slowly turned his head, his eyes continuing to glow from the moonlight. Freddy's grin suddenly dissipated when he noticed someone else standing at the end of the alley. The man noticed Freddy's distracted expression, instantly pulling the trigger of his weapon. Freddy tightly closed his eyes, grunting before kneeling minutely. "You bastard..." The bear jumped toward the man, stabbing his kunai into the man's eyes. The burglar screamed loudly, blood seeping out of the man's head. Freddy growled and pulled his kunai apart, ripping the man's head in half. The screams finally ceased. The bear stood to his full height, groaning lightly as he clutched the left side of his stomach, where he was shot.

"Hey! You!" The individual standing at the end of the alley called. Freddy scoffed and turned away, slowly walking toward a nearby wall. "Wait! Don't go yet!"

"Piss off, kid." Freddy murmured, slowly taking one step after the other.

"Dude! Where'd you learn how to fight like that!? That was amazing!" The individual shouted, jumping in front of Freddy. Freddy groaned in response, not caring whatsoever for what this guy had to say.

"Look… kid… go home." The bear said, "I'm the wrong one to start a conversation with."

"Okay, first, stop calling me 'kid.' I have a name, and I'm not a kid." This guy appeared to be a purple bunny. "The name is Bonnie, and I'm 22 years old, thank you very much."

"I really don't care." Freddy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Go the hell home, _Bonnie_."

"No! I want to know who you are!" Bonnie replied firmly, "You look like someone I should know…"

"Too bad, so sad. I don't care!" Freddy spat, "Get the hell out of my way!"

"What's your name?" Bonnie asked, completely ignoring Freddy's cries.

"Freddy! Now move!" The bear shouted, pushing Bonnie out of his way. Bonnie simply stepped back in Freddy's way, earning him another annoyed grin from the bear. "What do you want!?"

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Bonnie asked once again, seemingly awestruck by Freddy's skills. "I mean… you just beat like… ten-

"Eight."

"...Eight guys that were all armed with guns! One of 'em even had a shot gun!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Why do you care? You're not even going to see me again." Freddy replied, "As a matter of fact… forget that you ever even saw me."

"Wh-what? Why?" Bonnie replied.

"Just do it, dammit!" Freddy swore before walking off, attempting to climb up a wall. "Dammit!"

"What's the matter with you?" Bonnie snorted, "You beat up a bunch of guys, but you can't climb up a simple wall?"

"Shut the hell up!" Freddy shouted, blushing minutely. "I got shot because of you! You try climbing up a wall with bullets stuck in your damn stomach!"

"Dude, calm down. I can help you with that." Bonnie said, "You and your sailor mouth can come live with me for like a day or two."

Freddy gave Bonnie deep and rage filled glare, "Right, like I'd do that. You can help, by helping me get up this wall. But that's it."

"Nah, I'll leave you too it. If anymore bad dudes come by, maybe I'll get to see how well you fight while you're injured!" Bonnie beamed, seemingly exciting himself from the idea.

Freddy growled, "You little…"

"Just kidding, dude! I wouldn't do that to ya! Haha, you're too cool for that." Bonnie said, walking toward the bear. Freddy growled angrily, his right eye twitching as the purple bunny laughed. "But, I'm not gonna do this for free."

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Figures. What the hell could you possibly want?"

"I just wanna go with you." Bonnie said simply with a shrug.

"What?! Wh-what the h- why!?" Freddy replied with a stutter.

"Because… my life is boring. I mean, all I do really is develop computer programs whenever I'm asked to. And that isn't too often." Bonnie explained, "Plus, I can do that from anywhere as long as I have my computer and a somewhat decent internet connection."

"I don't care…" Freddy snarled.

"I can come!?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"N-no! I mean, I don't care about your problems! I have my own!" Freddy retorted, stomping his foot, mildly childishly. "Just go, okay? I'll get myself out of here, without you." Bonnie sighed, shaking his head.

"Dang, you're one stubborn dude." The purple bunny murmured. Freddy groaned as he gripped with wall with his free hand, placing his opposite foot closely to the intersection between the wall and the ground. With another painful groan, Freddy pulled himself upward toward the edge of the roof, which was still a little while away.

"D-d-dammit all…" The bear snarled. A few moments passed as Freddy struggled to climb up the wall. Surprisingly, Bonnie stood at the bottom, watching him go.

"You know, you've got a big butt for a dude." Bonnie commented, his tone was deadpanned. Freddy's ears turned bright red as he slammed his forehead onto the wall, groaning afters.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT MY ASS FOR!?"The bear screamed, his face completely flushed with red.

"Well, I mean, it's the only thing in my line of sight when you're up there." Bonnie snorted, "Why are you all flustered?"

"I'm not flustered! I've just… never heard anyone say disturbing shit like that to me before!" Freddy retorted, barely able to keep his grip with the amount of the embarrassment he was feeling at the moment.

"Would you rather have a girl say it to you?" Bonnie asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Freddy growled in response, "The gender doesn't matter! No one just says that casually to anyone!"

"True, true." Bonnie replied, nodding his head. "You sure you're not flustered? It's okay if you're g-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Freddy screamed, unable to blush any brighter. "I'm not! You are the absolute weirdest guy I've ever even spoken with! You're so weird! You say the most obnoxious shit! It's embarrassing to just hear you talk!"

"I'm just saying, dude." Bonnie shrugged. "And… you yell a lot." Freddy fell silent, excluding the constant groans he made as he climbed the wall. A few moments later, Freddy had reached the top, rolling over the edge and safely laying on the rooftop.

"Finally…." Freddy gasped.

"Nice job, dude." Bonnie congratulated the bear.

"Why are you still here!?" Freddy shouted.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'm going." Bonnie said, walking slowly out of the alley, "I guess I'll be seeing you later."

"No, you won't. And don't say another damn word to me." Freddy snarled.

"Dang, you need some mouth wash, dude?" Bonnie replied, shaking his head at Freddy's vituperative language.

"Shut. Up." The brown bear growled. "And get out of here." Without another word, Bonnie walked out of the alley, hands in his pockets and head held low. Freddy rolled his eyes and got to his feet, clutching the left side of his stomach again. "Guggh…. if it weren't for him… I wouldn't have gotten shot in the first place…" Freddy slowly walked to the edge of the rooftop, carefully jumping to another. "I hope… he and I… never meet… again…"

* * *

 **A/N: Whooooo! Another AU! I'm sorry guys, I can't stop making AUs... it's just too much fun creating different personalities and interactions between the characters. And everytime I make a new AU... I get sooooo many ideas for both the new one and the current ones.**

 **Anyway~! This is the first story I've typed curse words and _didn't_ censor them... so yeah. I won't be using them too much. They'll be there here and there, but there are a few I simply won't use. I'm sure you can see which one they are.**

 **But, in this AU, we follow the "adventure" of Freddy Fazbear once more, in his endeavor to rid the city he lives in of its criminals. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I had lots of fun writing it, and lots of laughs sharing it with my friends. ;3 Leave some reviews and tell me what you guys think so far! I would be extremely grateful! Thank you guys in advance! Love ya! :D Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	2. Conception

Perception

It was a slow night that Freddy endured. The pain in his stomach persisted. The bear was able to take the bullets out on his stomach, luckily not further damaging his internal organs. Despite taking out the source of his pain, the bear continued to ache. In addition to this, he now gained a soft disdain toward a certain purple bunny.

Freddy carefully hopped from rooftop to rooftop, being careful not to further aggravate the pain in his side. The bear noticed a small group of people, six guys and one girl. One of the guys was like Freddy, an anthro. Only, this one was a wolf. The bear decided to watch the group, sitting on the edge of the rooftop with his legs hanging over. He casually watched the group with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. From what he observed, it didn't seem like they had any weapons at the moment.

"Perhaps they're concealed…" Freddy mused, watching the group closely. Within a moment, Freddy's hypothesis was proven right, a few of the members pulling out knives from their shirts as they walked nearer to a heavily populated building. Freddy smirked and sat up, "Cool, let's have some fun." Before the group was even able to step foot on the stairs of the building, one of them screamed in agony, catching the attention of those in front of him. The other five found a kunai knife stabbed through the man's foot attached to the ground, and another stuck through his forehead.

"Hey guys!" Freddy greeted the wrongdoers as if their were long time friends. "I couldn't help but notice that you all were preparing to do something you _really_ aren't supposed to."

"Light him up." The suspected leader of the group order the other four. Two of them pulled out large guns, pointing them at Freddy before pulling their triggers. Freddy instantly retaliated, sidestepping out of the way before lunging forward into one of the men, elbowing him in the stomach. The man grunted painful, a clump of blood flying out of his mouth. Freddy snatched the weapon from the man's hands and spin kicked him in the face.

"Hah!" Freddy uttered as he swung the handle of the gun across another one of the member's head. Two of the remaining members, excluding the female and anthro, came at Freddy from opposite sides. Freddy smirked and jumped into the air, landing his left heel onto one of the member's heads. The man grunted painfully has his head was catapulted downward onto the concrete. Before the man hit the ground, Freddy took his knife, throwing it swiftly to the man in the opposite direction. The blade stuck into the center of his chest as he slowly came to a stop before falling face first onto the ground. All that remained were the anthro wolf and the female.

"Hmm, what to do, what to do." Freddy hummed, standing to his full height, his back turned to his last two opponents. The bear looked at the two, standing still, completely awestruck from what they had witnessed.

"Y-you're a monster…" The wolf said, taking a step back.

"It's not very nice to call people names, my friend." Freddy replied, turning toward the two, a glare on his face.

"J-just, leave us alone! We'll g-get out of here!" The female said, clenching her fists out of fear.

"It seems we have reached an impasse." Freddy sighed. "I don't exactly _want_ to kill either of you two. You're an anthro, meaning I'm somewhat partial to you. And, I'm not very good at hurting women."

"Then let us go!" The female shouted, "I promise you won't see us again!"

"It's not that simple." Freddy replied, wagging his finger, "You see, I have to make sure this never occurs again. I have to make sure I stop as many people from hurting others as quickly as possible."

"A-and wh-what you're doing…" The wolf whimpered, "Y-you don't think you're not hurting others?"

Freddy raised an eyebrow in response, "Not to justify what I do, but I do what I do as a benefit to not only myself, because I enjoy this, but to protect others. The authorities sure aren't doing their job. If they were, I wouldn't have to be here. So, you can blame the police~!" What Freddy had said hadn't consoled the two at all. Their eyes travelled across the dead bodies of their former gang members. "However, I'm afraid I can't bring myself to kill you two. So, I've decided to let you off with a warning." The two members finally sighed in relief, simultaneously.. Just as their breath ended, Freddy swiftly sped over to them, swiftly and deeply slicing their cheeks. "There, that's your warning." Blood seeped out of their cuts, their flesh split open from the beginning of their mouths to their ears, avoiding their thyroid artery. The two of them gripped the area around their cheeks, groaning audibly as the blood continued to spill. "I suggest you suck up your pain and get out of here before I change my mind." Without hesitation, the two of them ran off, moving as quickly as they could despite the enormous amount of pain they felt in their faces. Freddy let out a long sigh, dropping his hands by his sides.

"Freddy!" A voice called from afar. Freddy instantly looked up, a glare on his face when he saw that the voice belonged to the same purple bunny as yesterday.

"Not you!" The brown bear groaned.

"Yeah, me! I told you we'd see each other again!" Bonnie replied, waving as he walked up to the bear.

"What do you want now?" Freddy snarled, clenching his fists.

"My question to come with you is still in the air, bruh." Bonnie reminded him, nudging his shoulder, "I'm just waiting for your yes."

"Don't 'bruh' me. And, it's not going to happen." Freddy said quickly, "You're just wasting your time."

"Oh don't worry, you're gonna say yes sooner or later." Bonnie chuckled, suddenly noticing the multiple bodies around them. "Oh… one of your murderous escapades, huh?" Freddy didn't reply, sighing once more. "Are you just gonna leave the bodies, here?"

"Of course, I have nothing to do with them." Freddy replied as he began to walk off.

"Do you have fun killing all these people…?" Bonnie asked, continuing to stare at the bodies.

"Yes, yes I do." Freddy affirmed, "To me, the exhilaration where death is just one mistake away excites me."

"I can see that." Bonnie replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "But, don't you, y'know, think twice about killing people?"

"Sometimes, but not often." Freddy answered, wiping the dried blood from his face. "Why are you asking me all these questions anyway? What are you doing to do with the information?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Nothing, just asking out of curiosity." Freddy gave the purple bunny long, irritated glare before running a hand through the spiky hair on his head. "You know, I kinda like you dude."

"What?" Freddy murmured.

"I like you, dude." Bonnie repeated, "I mean, you're a cool guy. Sure, you're sorta mean, you kill people for a living, and you got a really douchey attitude, but you're really cool." Freddy didn't respond, maintaining the same firm glare.

"What, am I supposed to be touched?" The bear snarled, "Like I said, you're wasting your time talking to me. My answer is no, and it won't change."

"I hadn't even asked yet." Bonnie chortled.

"Well, don't. Because the answer will stay the same. _Forever._ " Freddy snapped.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, dude." Bonnie replied, "You're gonna warm up to me sooner or later. I'm gonna be like a sidekick or something. I'm gonna know how to fight, and kick ass! It's gonna be so cool!"

Freddy rolled his eyes as he growled, "Keep dreaming, cause that's all it is."

"Hey, should I get a cool outfit like yours too?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

Freddy looked over himself, his suit was rather awesome,"Okay, first of all, you don't just get outfits like this. And second, don't ask me, cause it's not gonna happen!"

"Oh! And, do you have a secret base?" Bonnie implored, becoming more excited by the second.

"Look, I can't stay here and talk, okay?" Freddy responded, looking around the corner. "Especially with these bodies laying around."

"Okay! Why don't we talk later?" Bonnie suggested, "We can meet in the same alley we did yesterday!"

"F-fine, whatever. We'll see." Freddy replied, obviously distracted.

"Okay, since you're usually out at night, let's try nine, okay?" Bonnie said, raising his voice as the distance between the two grew.

"No promises!" Freddy shouted back, hopping up a wall before sprinting over the rooftops. Bonnie sighed contently, excitement written all over his face before he ran off. The purple bunny ran through the streets, an elated grin remained on his face.

"I'm gonna be an assassin~. I'm gonna be an assassin~." Bonnie sang.

"How would you pull that off?" A voice asked Bonnie as he sprinted by. Bonnie stopped almost immediately, turning to face the owner of the voice.

"Oh, hey, Chica!" He greeted with a wave, a minute amount of blush on his face. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Bonnie. How are you?" Chica returned, giving the purple bunny a warm smile.

"Great! Actually!" Bonnie beamed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"So, about that assassin thing, how are you going to pull that off?" Chica asked once again.

"Oh, it's sorta top secret, Chica." Bonnie replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Top secret? Are you doing something you're not supposed to?" Chica narrowed her eyes, giving the purple bunny a suspicious look.

"N-no! It's a good thing, actually!" Bonnie assured the yellow chicken, waving his hands defensively, "It's just that… I don't know if it's safe to tell you."

Chica furrowed her brows in confusion, "Safe? Bonnie, now you're starting to worry me. What's going on?"

"I'll… I'll tell you more about it later, okay? I've… I've got to make sure first." Bonnie replied, gingerly patting Chica's shoulder. Chica kept her eyes on him, now sincerely worried for him. Bonnie gave Chica a warm and confident smile before running off, resuming his sprint. "I'll call you later, cutie! I m-mean! Ah, s-sorry!"

Chica blushed lightly as she giggled, "It's okay, just remember to call. I'll be waiting for it."

"Y-you got it!" Bonnie replied, giving Chica a bashful grin before he took off again.

* * *

About eight hours later, the sun had set. The bright yellowish orange light shown on the edge of the horizon. The light, mixed with the atmosphere made the clouds appear a light purple, creating an astonishing view from anywhere within the city. Freddy got an extremely clear view from the rooftop he stood on. The bear was still as a statue, his arms folded firmly over his chest. Despite the beautiful view, Freddy's face illustrated nothing but irritation.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" He snarled. The time was four minutes to nine now. Freddy lethargically made his way toward the alley, sliding down the wall effortlessly with a hand a foot. The bear maintained the same irritated glare, sitting down on the curb as he folded his arms once again. "If he's even a minute late, I am so out of here." The moon was now clear overhead, the white light shined among the street lights. Freddy glanced at the city clock, conveniently only a few minutes away. The clock read nine o'clock, the second hand slipping past the twelve. Almost instantly, Freddy stood back up, dusting off his pants.

The bear began to climb up the wall, "Pfft, what a waste of time."

"Wait!" A voice shouted, accompanied by footsteps. Freddy growled as he slid back down the wall. "You were about to leave!? It just turned nine!"

"You're lucky I'm here at all," Freddy returned, folding his arms. "If you were late, I wasn't going to wait."

"Well, aren't you a rude moe foe." Bonnie chuckled.

"Learn about punctuality, then we'll talk." Freddy scoffed. "Anyway, what is this for? I don't have all night."

"Actually, you do, but I'll get to the point." Bonnie replied. The purple bunny earned another eyeroll from the bear. "Okay, I got loads of questions for you. So, I hope you've got nowhere to be for a while."

"This isn't some Q&A, Bonnie." Freddy told the purple bunny, "I don't have time for this."

"It'll be easier if you just recruit me, dude! I'm telling you, I can help! I want to help!" Bonnie returned, "I hate this place! I really do! I hate that there's always a damn risk of getting hurt, shot, or even killed! I can't imagine all the people out here who've lost someone they care about so early!" Freddy's expression altered minutely, a lesser amount of irritation. "I feel so bad for them, I want to help you make a change for this place."

"You have no idea how much dedication it's going to take." Freddy said, dropping his hands by his sides. "And you probably can't begin to understand their emotions."

"I know! But… I want to help them! Someone's got to protect them!" Bonnie replied, "N-not to say that you're not doing a good job… I just want to do that too…" Freddy sighed wearily, rubbing his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The bear asked him, "You'll be sacrificing a lot. Not to mention you'll be putting your life on the line every time you go out to fight."

Bonnie gulped and nodded, "Yeah… I'm sure. I wanna do this. I… I know I can do this." Freddy turned his back to Bonnie, letting out another sigh.

"Alright. Alright, fine." Freddy said, "I'll allow you to tag along." Bonnie's grin grew massive as he prepared to cheer. Freddy quickly spun around and covered the bunny's mouth, "Don't. I still have to evaluate your teachability and your skills. Besides, I can always get rid of you if I don't need you."

"Damn, man. You are cruel…" Bonnie murmured, pushing Freddy's gloved hand from his mouth.

Freddy chuckled in response, "Which confuses me on why you want to work with me so badly."

"Cause you're cool." Bonnie grinned, "You're like a boy's favorite superhero or action figure!"

"You're comparing me to a child's toy?" Freddy narrowed his eyes.

"N-no! I'm just saying, you're that cool! Like, you're super awesome and stuff!" Bonnie clarified, beads of sweat appearing on his eyebrows.

"Thanks, I guess." Freddy replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "What questions did you have, by the way?"

"Oh, well, about that, I wasn't planning on getting this far so… most of my questions are out the window now!" Bonnie laughed, "But, I do have two."

"Well? Spit 'em out." Replied Freddy, folding his arms.

"Okay, my first is… what kind of stuff can I bring along!?" Bonnie asked estatically. "I bet your secret base is really cool and everything! So, I was wondering, what can I bring with me!?"

"Nothing." Freddy snapped rapidly.

"Wh-what?"

"Bring nothing. It would be pointless." Freddy said.

"But, why?" Bonnie asked.

"I never stay in one place. I'm a _targeted_ assassin." Freddy explained, "The authorities haven't made me public yet because they're still trying to figure out who's side I'm on. Not everyone knows about me. But the police know me very well."

"Your point?" Bonnie murmured in an uninterested tone.

"I'm wanted, you twat." The brown bear spat.

"Whaaaaat!?" Bonnie was shocked, "How could you be wanted!? You're helping the cops, if nothing else!"

"Sure, but the way I go about 'helping' them is illegal." Freddy responded, folding his arms once more. "Last I checked, only police are allowed to actually kill without being sent to prison."

"To be honest, I don't think they should be allowed to do that either." Bonnie murmured, "But anyway, what do you do if you're never in one place?"

"I don't have a 'home,' per se." Freddy continued, "Where I end up for the night becomes my home for a few hours, then I move on again. It's the only way I could think of to lower my risk of getting caught."

"Wow… that's gotta suck." Bonnie murmured, "Okay… one more question, there's someone else."

"What?" Freddy asked.

"H-her name is Chica. She's kinda important to me." Bonnie elaborated, "I was wondering if it was okay if I told her about this."

"Hell no!" Freddy shouted.

"B-but, sh-she probably doesn't know about you!" Bonnie replied.

"I don't care! The fewer that know about me, the better!" The brown bear told him, "If you want to be my partner in all of this, you have to keep her out of it! I don't care how important she is to! She can't know about me!" Bonnie dropped his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I told you, there are a lot of sacrifices with this. This is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Alright, alright… I'll keep it a secret from her." Bonnie sighed, "But… I told her I'd call her tonight. What should I say?"

"Not my problem." Freddy replied swiftly, "I'm not a counselor, I don't care what happens to your relationship."

"You are so heartless… and you're blunt with it…" Bonnie murmured. "You are the opposite of what a bear stands for."

"Excuse me?" Freddy responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Bears are known to be grumpy, yeah, but you guys should have you nice points too." Bonnie said, "You guys should be lovable and huggable. Not to mention approachable. You're supposed to be cute!"

"Where in the word or job 'assassin' do you find any cuteness?" Freddy scoffed, "Stop spitting nonsense, Bonnie. And get with reality." The bear jumped up the wall, travelling toward the rooftop. "Well, I'm off. You and I will meet again later, once you've prepared yourself."

"Alright, big ass." Bonnie chortled.

"Quit looking at my ass when I climb up walls, Bonnie!" Freddy shouted, blushing.

"Hey! It's not my fault it's the biggest thing about you!" Bonnie retorted.

"My ass isn't that big! And it's only because I'm thick!" Freddy yelled, both his ears and cheeks were tinted red. "Quit staring at it like there's something wrong with it!"

"Then lose some weight! Maybe you won't hear so many people criticizing you about it!" Bonnie shouted back.

"Screw you, Bonnie! I'm not overweight!" Freddy retorted, "An overweight individual certainly couldn't do what I do!"

"Your big ass says otherwise!" Bonnie taunted, laughing inwardly. Freddy jumped down from the rooftop and punched Bonnie in the gut.

"I'm not fat! Call me fat again and I'll rip your eye out!" The bear growled behind his blush. Bonnie groaned lightly, closing one eye.

"T-take a joke, y-ya big softie…" The purple bunny winced.

"My weight is not a joke I take lightly. I'm certain there is something that you don't want to be joke about either." Freddy said sternly. "I repeat: don't. Call. Me. Fat."

"I got it, just go. Bonnie grumbled, standing to his full height.

Freddy sighed and rubbed his face before hopping back up the wall, "Some relationship we have, huh?"

Bonnie rubbed his stomach as he spoke, "Yeah… it's kinda fun though."

Freddy chuckled, "Yeah, it is. Later, you masochistic bunny."

"Later, ya murderous bear." Bonnie returned the gesture with a wink and a thumbs up. "Heh… and this is just the beginning."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaalrighty! Another chapter to By the Blade! I'm having a lot of fun writing this one. Perhaps because of all the action and violence. XD Not to mention that I find Freddy and Bonnie's interactions incredibly hilarious! :D I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I am very much enjoying this story, and I hope you are as well! Tell me what you guys think and any suggestions you may have! Love ya! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	3. Gettin' Ready

Gettin' Ready

The sun arose, the bright yellow light illuminating the city. Freddy sprinted across the rooftops, making very few sounds as he made large jumps between the buildings. The bear actually kept a grin on his face as he leapt from building to building. Freddy began his descent, hopping from one rooftop to a wall, then to a horizontal flagpole. The bear hooked his legs around the pole, hanging upside down with his arms folded.

"Did you know that you're a show off?" Bonnie's voice asked behind the bear. Freddy chuckled and turned his head toward the bunny.

"Did you know that your punctuality sucks?" The bear returned, spinning his legs around for his body to face the bunny.

"You can't answer a question with a question." Bonnie snarled.

"Guess what, I just did." Freddy replied, grinning evilly. "You ready yet?"

"Now you're eager for me to go with you!? What the hell happened to you!?" Bonnie cried, shocked by Freddy's attitude.

"I'm not eager… I'm not really excited either…" Freddy mused aloud. "Just looking forward to it."

"I'm almost ready." Bonnie answered, a small smile forming on his lips, "But, how am I going to get a cool outfit like yours?"

"How do you think I got mine?" Freddy asked, smirking minutely. Bonnie shrugged his shoulders, "I made it, doofus."

"You made that cool thing!?" Bonnie replied in shock. "H-how!? I d-don't know how to sew!"

"Neither did I." Freddy admitted. "I asked for help. Not telling them what it was for, of course."

"Who'd you ask?! Maybe I can get their help too!" Bonnie said as he began to hop in place with excitement, his little bunny tail wagging rapidly.

Freddy looked away, "She's gone now."

"Wh-what happened to her?" Bonnie asked, his excitement dying down almost immediately. Freddy finally let go of the flagpole, flipping over to his feet.

"Killed." The bear said simply. Bonnie noticed Freddy's expression. He was clearly hiding sympathy for whoever this individual was. "Her place was ransacked, and she came home while they were still there."

"Wait… how do you know? I don't remember hearing about this on the news." Bonnie responded.

"I was there." Freddy added, folding his arms once more. "I was… seconds too late. Mere… damn… seconds." Bonnie's expression changed as well, one of sorrow and empathy. "Anyway, I got there when they had fatally wounded her. I stopped all of them from escaping but… I couldn't save her. She died in my arms."

"Dang… I'm so sorry, man." Bonnie murmured.

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with it." Freddy replied, his voice was soft and low now. Bonnie noticed that the bear's eyes were somewhat watered now, but he didn't mention it. "Just another reason for why I do what I do." Bonnie nodded in understanding. "So, hurry up. I won't be waiting for you all day. I've got work to do."

"If by work to do, you mean people to kill, then yeah, okay." Bonnie snorted, chuckling softly.

Freddy nodded, smiling as well, "Exactly. So hurry up. I'll meet you behind the clock tower."

"Cool! Later, bruh!" Bonnie said before running off. Freddy chortled before flipping back onto the flagpole above him and swinging himself upwards toward a building. The purple bunny sprinted toward his home, eager to meet with Freddy again. He took out his phone and dialed a number as he ran.

"Hello? Hey, Chica~!" Bonnie said, "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that'll I'll be pretty busy for about a week or so… Nah, it's not the assassin thing… No, you don't have to worry, everything's fine, Chica… Uh-huh… No, I won't forget." The bunny blushed a little as he spoke, finding it cute how Chica cared so much about what he was up to. "Yeah, I'll call you every time I have a chance… Okay, talk to you later. B-bye."

"Was that the girl you were talking about?" Freddy asked running beside Bonnie. The purple bunny yelped and fell to the ground.

"H-how long were you following me!?" Bonnie cired, getting back to his feet.

Freddy folded his arms, "Almost the entire time. Is this Chica your girlfriend or something?"

Bonnie blushed brightly, rubbing the back of his head, "W-well, no. Not yet. I mean, I'm gonna ask her really soon."

"Love is so fickle." Freddy sighed, rolling his eyes, "But whatever, best of luck to you."

"That was like a compliment inside an insult…" Bonnie murmured, narrowing his eyes. "But, what were you following me for?"

"I wanted to see what your home looked like." Freddy said simply.

"You could have just asked." Bonnie told the bear, smirking a bit.

Freddy looked away, blushing softly, "I was trepidatious if you would say no."

"Dude, why would I say no?" Bonnie laughed. Freddy shrugged his shoulders, blushing brighter in embarrassment. "Come on, let's go. I wanna see what your place is like next." The bunny took off running once more, Freddy smiled as he followed.

"I don't have a place, Bonnie." The bear reminded him, "I'm always on the move, remember?"

"Well, that doesn't mean it can't be homey, right?" Bonnie asked.

"How 'homey' can a temporary place like that be?" Freddy replied monotonously.

"As homey as you'd like as long as you have technology~!" Bonnie laughed as the two grew closer to the bunny's home. The two swiftly made their way into Bonnie's apartment. "Make yourself at home! I'll be right back!"

"What did you mean by as long as we have technology?" Freddy asked as he curiously looked around Bonnie's home.

"You'll see what I mean in a second!" Bonnie replied from down the hall. As the purple bunny disappeared into another room, Freddy began to search around the room he stood in, both nosey and curious. The bear scoffed when he saw a picture of a yellow chicken on one of the tables, red hearts drawn around her head.

"This guy's like a damn kid…" He said, chuckling inwardly. "Acts like one too…" Freddy continued to look around the room, searching through a few drawers as well. The bear stopped when he noticed the corner of a piece of paper protruding from one of the drawers. Without hesitation, Freddy opened the drawer, instantly regretting his decision.

"Alright, I got everything I needed!" Bonnie announced he walked back into the room. The bunny stopped, his ears falling by his head when he saw where Freddy stood. "F-Freddy…?" There was no response. From behind, all Bonnie could see was Freddy's ears, which were flushed with red at the tips. Freddy turned his head, blood dripping from the bear's nose. The bunny yelped out of shock and pushed the bear out of the way, slamming the drawer, "Why were you searching through my stuff!?"

Freddy removed his glove and wiped his nose with his hand, "I wouldn't have thought you were so lecherous."

Bonnie blushed brightly in response, gritting his teeth, "Th-they're not mine! I'm j-just…"

"That is the most childish response ever." Freddy snorted, "Little does that Chica girl know that she's getting all buddy-buddy with a pervert."

"I-I'm not a pervert! I just… l-like girls…" Bonnie murmured, both his cheeks and ears flushed with red.

"I like girls too, but you don't see me with those disgusting magazines." Freddy replied.

"W-well, y-y-y-you had a nosebleed! S-s-so, you're not a whole lot better than I am!" Bonnie countered.

"No! That doesn't count!" Freddy responded, suddenly raising his voice, "I was caught by surprise!"

"Admit it! You're sorta pervy too!" Bonnie accused the bear.

Freddy scoffed, folding his arms, "Don't turn this on to me. We're talking about _your_ lecherous behavior. Bonnie grinned evilly, despite the blush on his face, and pulled out one of the magazines.

"Are you trying to tell me that you _don't_ find this attractive?" The bunny asked, both his cheeks and ears were hot with red.

Freddy looked away as best he could, blushing lightly, "I didn't say that I didn't find it attractive… I just have self control is all."

"Self control, huh? Why don't you just let 'him' take control sometimes?" Bonnie scoffed as he pulled the magazine back. Freddy's eyes widened, his face becoming flushed with red as well.

"N-no! 'He' can get me into a lot of trouble! Th-that's what self control is about!" The bear replied, "I bet someone like you lets 'him' control you all the time, don't you!?"

"I don't let 'him' take control _all_ the time. Unless you mean that I _spend_ some time-"

"Oh shut up! You're so revolting!" Freddy retorted, his entire face was bright red.

Bonnie continued to blush as well, "Oh please! There isn't a single guy hasn't jacked off before! And you are no different!"

"Stop comparing me to yourself!" Freddy shouted, "Additionally, self control can go a long way!"

"Are you saying that you've never fapped before?" Bonnie asked, more shocked than embarrassed now.

"I didn't say that…" Freddy answered softly.

"So you have?"

"I didn't say that either…" The bear replied, looking away, "I don't want to continue this topic any further. Just don't bring those magazines with you." Bonnie didn't reply, he just let out a long sigh.

Freddy shook his head and rubbed his face before he continued, "A-anyway, what were you talking about before?"

"Just this." The purple bunny responded as he a somewhat large, blue, glowing cube that he held in both of his hands.

"What is that?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A hyper storage cube." Bonnie answered, "It holds up to a hundred things, regardless of its size.

Freddy's eyes widened minutely, "That… would be extremely helpful. Where did you get that?"

"Bought it out of town. We don't have high tech stuff like this that often." Bonnie said, smiling proudly. "With this baby, we can carry a bunch of stuff all the time, without worrying about a thing."

Freddy grinned, "Technology rocks."

"Don't I know it." Bonnie agreed with a laugh, "My stuff is already in here, so we can get going now."

"Okay, that's great. Let's go!" Freddy replied, rushing out of the door. Bonnie began to follow, stopping to press the button on the side of the cube, hovering it over the drawer with the magazines. After taking a few, the bunny chuckled and ran out of the apartment, locking the door behind himself. Freddy sprinted across the sidewalks, not caring too much that he was in plain sight.

"Dude! Wait! I can't run that fast!" Bonnie shouted from behind, the gap between the two growing rapidly.

Freddy chuckled in response, "Come on, Bonnie! At least try to keep up!"

"I am trying!" The purple bunny cried, gasping as he ran. Freddy suddenly stopped as his eyes met with a group of armed anthros and humans. Bonnie screeched as he ran right into Freddy, the both of them hitting the ground.

"Can't you watch where you're running!?" Freddy shouted as he stood up.

"Not with your fat body in the way!" Bonnie retorted, getting to his feet swiftly as well. The two of them growled as they glared at each other.

"Forget it, we'll argue later." The bear said, pushing the bunny's face away, "There is some fun to be had." Bonnie looked to where Freddy was, seeing the armed group.

"Uh… are we going to fight them?" he murmured in question.

"Of course we are. Only, we'll win." Freddy answered with a soft and evil laugh.

"B-but, I can't fight like you yet…" Bonnie whimpered, "And they have guns… and the leader dude looks really… really mad…"

"Alright, fine. I'll handle it. Just watch closely and take notes." Freddy said before grinning largely, walking toward the group. From Freddy's view, there seemed to be about thirteen individuals standing there. "Good afternoon, gentlemen!" Freddy called as he firmly and confidently walked toward the group, earning their attention. The leader of the group, a red fox, stepped forward with a nasty snarl.

"State yer business, ye blue freak." he commanded, gripping the gun in his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, my anthropomorphic friend." Freddy replied with another grin, his little bear tail swishing back and forth with his rising excitement. "I mean you no harm… yet."

"I've heard of this guy, boss." one of the men began, "He's a psycho killer, pickin' off the thieves and robbers around the city."

"Which means ye may sell fer a hef'y price…" the red fox grinned, cocking his gun.

Freddy's eyes widened minutely, "Oh, so you've heard of me? Sounds like news is finally starting to spread."

"Aye, it seems so." the fox agreed, raising his pistol to Freddy's head, "Now make this easy fer us, lad, and stan' still." The bear continued to walk forward, cracking his knuckles with a wild grin. The red fox placed his hand on the trigger, prepared to pull it. Just as the shot was fired, Freddy sprinted toward the man who had spoken about him, punching him forcefully in the gut. The man groaned as saliva lightly touched with red flew out of his mouth.

"I never liked snitches…" Freddy said softly. Suddenly, two large blades ejected from the metal plates on Freddy's wrists. The blades effortlessly slipped through the man's stomach, soaked with blood as they stuck out from his back. The bear gave the man a friendly smile, who returned with a agonal gasp, "Now I don't have to deal with you~!" The bear ripped his arm blades from the man's stomach before spin-kicking him in the face, launching him sideways.

Bonnie stood from afar, his mouth agape, "You have blades in your arms too!?" Freddy chuckled and wiped the blood from his blades, "Duuuuudde! What don't you have!?"

"Well, I don't have electro magnetic pulses, which I'd love to have." The bear replied, shaking his head as he smiled.

"We need to get all types of weapons, man!" Bonnie agreed with a laugh. Freddy nodded as he jumped toward another one of the fox's gang members, landing on his shoulders.

"Just think of the new ways we'll be able to kill. Or immobilize, whichever works at the moment." The bear chuckled, wrapping his legs around the man's neck. The gang member gripped tightly at Freddy's legs, attempting to free himself. The bear swiftly responded by shifting his weight backwards, touching the ground with his hands before bringing his legs down with him, launching the man backward, breaking his neck in the process. "I'm pretty sure that was my cleanest kill yet. Y'know, without all the blood and guts." Bonnie rushed to Freddy's side, completely elated at the view.

"Lemme try! I wanna fight too!" The bunny said, assuming a fighting pose.

"Knock yourself out, don't get shot though." Freddy replied, putting his hands behind his head. The red fox stepped in front of the bunny, aiming his shotgun between Bonnie's eyes.

"Don' take ano'er step, lad. Or it'll be th' en' o' ye." The fox snarled, his sharp teeth gleamed as he spoke.

"F-Freddy! H-he's got a shot gun!" Bonnie cried, practically his entire body shook. Freddy jumped forward, kicking the gun into the air, splitting it in two. The bear grunted as he spin-kicked the fox backward, planting his foot into the fox's stomach.

"Guugh, ye'll pay fer tha'..." The red fox growled.

"Doubt it." Freddy replied before swiftly going for the other members, grabbing Bonnie's arm as he ran. Bonnie screamed as Freddy swung his feet across two of the gang members, placing the bunny on the ground before launching himself forward.

"Haaahh!" Freddy uttered as he used one of his kunai to slash through one of their necks. The head popped off the man's shoulder. The bear kicked the disembodied head into a nearby enemy's face, throwing his kunai right after. The skulls of both victims were now stuck to a brick wall behind them. The bear continued to slash through, cut down, and impale his enemies, leaving their bodies strewn about the asphalt. Freddy stood with his back turned to the red fox after his deed was complete. His suit and arm blades completely drenched in blood. The bear assumed a boxing stance, retracting his arm blades.

"You ready?" Freddy asked the fox.

"Aye... " The fox replied, assuming his own fighting stance. The bear laughed and sprinted toward the fox. A sneaky grin went across the red fox's face. As Freddy approached, the fox sidestepped, grabbing the bear's ankles with his tail. Freddy hit the ground face first, groaning as he did so.

"I'm gonna rip that tail out of your ass!" Freddy shouted, jumping to his feet. The bear gasped as his eyes met with the barrel of a pistol, held right between his eyes. The fox held a pistol to Bonnie's forehead as well, who was paralyzed with fear.

"Bou' time ye knew how it fel' ta have yer brains blown ou'." The fox snarled with an evil grin. Mere seconds passed and a loud boom sounded... the silver bullet shell clanged on the ground...

* * *

 **A/N: I've got issues... not even ten chapters in, and I'm already killing people... what is wrong with me!? Anyway, assassins are very strong and dangerous individuals, however, they are definitely not invincible. Especially when they've got someone they want to protect. And it turns out that Bonnie is becoming more of a liability than an asset at this point. Let's wait and see what happens~! I hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	4. Bloodborne

Bloodborne

Freddy grit his teeth, Bonnie stood behind the bear, fear in his eyes and his mouth agape. Freddy dropped to his knees, not a single sound escaping his lips. The fox stood tall above the bear, chuckling as he blew the smoke from his pistol. Freddy suddenly screamed, his face contorted with pain. Then, before the fox could react, Freddy swept his legs from under the fox, bringing him to the ground. With a battle cry, Freddy planted his knees into the fox's stomach, punching the fox across his face, making the opposite cheek hit the concrete. Using the same arm, the bear swung back and forth, backhanding and punching repeatedly.

"Your! Battle! Is! With! Me!" Freddy shouted with every punch, blood flying out of the fox's mouth with every other punch. Freddy's arm blades ejected from his wrist plates, preparing to finish the fight.

"F-Freddy, stop!" Bonnie said, pulling the bear off the fox. "Y-you've beat the hell out of him already…" Freddy panted, gripping his arm, where he was shot. The blood streaked from his shoulder, trickling down to his wrist. The fox laid on the concrete unresponsive.

"Screw this dumb ass fox… he can burn in hell." Freddy snapped, attempting to walk before he fell flat on his face.

"F-Freddy!" Bonnie cried, shocked at the bear's sudden fall.

"D-did I get hit more times than I thought…?" The bear murmured, his pain clear in his voice.

"W-well… you did just take bullets to the arm and chest…" Bonnie answered, "Wh-why did you take those shots for me…?"

"I… I don't know… m-my body just… moved on its own…" Freddy groaned, attempting to push himself up. Bonnie wrapped Freddy's non-damaged arm around his own neck, and wrapping his arm around Freddy's waist.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." The purple bunny said.

"W-wait… h-he's not dead…" Freddy murmured, wincing slightly as he spoke. "F-finish the job…"

"Freddy… just… leave him be." Bonnie replied, "He'd be stupid to try and fight you again."

Freddy sighed, dropping his head, "That merciful attitude can get you killed, Bonnie…" The bunny didn't respond. He carefully helped Freddy walk as they made their way to safety. Freddy fell silent, excluding the occasional groan as they walked. A few moments later, police sirens sounded from around the corner. Bonnie's eyes widened as he looked at Freddy.

"Rooftops… now…" Freddy muttered.

"B-but, I don't know if I can carry you, dude!" Bonnie replied fearfully.

"T-time to find out…" The bear said, "I'll help as much as I can…" Bonnie groaned as he moved a little quicker, pulling Freddy along as he ran. Once they reached an alleyway, the bunny changed Freddy's position, grunting as he hooked his arms under the bear. Bonnie climbed a nearby fire escape as best as he could, being as careful as he could not to drop the fatigued bear in his arms. The blue and red lights grew closer, sweat dripping down Bonnie's head as he hurried as quickly and safely as he could. Freddy attempted to lighten himself, using his healthy arm to grip the metal around them. The two of them reached the rooftop just as the police cars sped by. Bonnie exhaled heavily as he stood on the rooftop.

"Th-that was waaay to close!" He groaned.

"Nice climbing, Bon…" Freddy complimented, a small smirk going across his face. Bonnie nodded, attempting to catch his breath. "Now get your hand off my ass." Bonnie looked at Freddy, noticing his left hand was holding the bear on his right cheek.

"Ehhehehe… s-sorry." Bonnie replied, his cheeks turning red lightly as he put Freddy down.

"Maybe you've been staring at my ass cause you like it." Freddy scoffed, holding his hurt arm. Bonnie twitched in response, his cheeks now turning green. "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you insane!? Why would I want anything to do with that fat bear ass!? You're not even a good looking guy!" The bunny retorted, "I can't even believe you said that! I feel like I'm gonna throw the hell up!"

Freddy shook his little tail, laughing softly, "Go on, Bon! Get an eyeful!"

"Stop! Just stop! Holy shit!" Bonnie replied, closing his eyes as he covered his mouth. Freddy chuckled and shifted himself, laying down on his back. Bonnie gagged slightly, shaking his head. The bear exhaled lightly, staring into the sky, his bright blue eyes locked on the fluffy white clouds above him. Bonnie sat down with a grown, rubbing his stomach. "I'm freakin' serious, Fred. That could have made me vomit."

"Oh, shut up, Bonnie." Freddy replied, chuckling inwardly, "Look who can't take a joke now."

"That wasn't funny. That was just gross." Bonnie groaned.

Freddy used his healthy hand to wipe the dried blood from his face, "I'm not ugly, am I?"

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"You said wasn't good looking. I'm just asking, I'm not ugly am I?" Freddy clarified.

Bonnie sucked his teeth, an annoyed glare forming on his face, "No, you're not _ugly_. But you're not all that great."

"I didn't ask for all that, shut up." Freddy retorted, locking his eyes on the sky again, "As long as I'm not ugly." Bonnie rolled his eyes and sighed, laying on his back as well. The two of them fell silent, staring into the sky. The police sirens finally died down, the cars flying by as the city slowly began to go back to its normal routine. The two said nothing to each other, just mesmerized by the blue sky above them. Suddenly, a soft grumble sounded, Freddy's ears twitched as it occurred. Bonnie narrowed his eyes minutely and turned his head toward the bear. Freddy rubbed his stomach, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I'm hungry." Freddy chuckled softly.

Bonnie sat up, "I could get us some food."

"That'd be nice." Freddy replied quietly.

"That reminds me… what do you do for food?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy turned his head to face the purple bunny, "What do you think I did for food?"

"S-sstooolllee?" Bonnie implored, questioning his own question.

"Someone get this guy a prize! He guessed a simple question right!" Freddy cheered with false enthusiasm.

Bonnie got to his feet, "Well, what do you wanna eat?"

Freddy puckered his bottom lip as he thought, "Tacos… get us some tacos, that'd be awesome. I've always wanted to try a taco."

"You've never had a taco before?" Bonnie murmured in question.

"I've never had a home cooked meal before." Freddy yawned, "Just go get the food. I'll be here when you get back."

"What, we're just going to eat up here?" Bonnie muttered as he looked around the rooftop.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Freddy replied, "I told you, we don't have a place to go to."

"Right… right… okay." Bonnie sighed, "Glad I didn't get any blood on myself, we'd be screwed."

"Yeah…" Freddy agreed, "It's gonna suck to get all this blood out."

"We'll find a way to do it quicker. I'll be back." Bonnie said as he walked toward the fire escape, "Don't go anywhere… I'll be right back."

"Bonnie… shut up and go." Freddy chortled. Bonnie snickered as he went down the fire escape, leaving the bear on the roof. Freddy let out a soft sigh before burping.

"Good one, bud!" Bonnie called from the street. Freddy laughed subtly in response. The bear soon fell asleep atop the roof, yawning as he dozed off.

* * *

Light snores emitted from the rooftop. The bear assassin slept soundly, his super suit coated in dried blood. Freddy rested on his healthy arm, leaving the hurt one to lay parallel to his body. A few moments later, soft clangs caused the bear's ears to twitch, awaking the bear. Freddy groaned lightly as he sat up, grabbing a kunai.

"Who's there?" Freddy snarled.

"Relax, freak bear, it's me." Bonnie's voice replied, the bunny's ears appearing before his actual face did. "Got the yums."

Freddy sniffed the air, smiling after he did so, "Smells good…" Bonnie grinned and sat down in front of Freddy, placing the bag between them.

"It tastes good, too." He told the bear, "Trust me, this stuff is delicious."

"Ooh, I believe you." Freddy said, sitting up and facing the purple bunny. The two anthros sat with their legs crossed. Bonnie opened the bag, taking out six wrapped tacos, handing three to the bear.

"Enjoy them, man." Bonnie chuckled as he watched the bear eagerly pick up the wrapped taco. Freddy unwrapped one of the tacos, licking his lips before he bit into it.

His eyes lit up from the taste, "W-wow… this is incredible…"

Bonnie laughed in response, "Yeah, I know! I told you it was good!" Freddy nodded ecstatically as he continued to munch on the taco. The two ate their meal somewhat silently, excluding Freddy's constant "mmm's" and "so good's."

Freddy licked his fingers as he finished his last taco, grinning largely, "That's the most I've eaten in a long while. And I loved it."

"Awesome, glad you enjoyed it, dude." Bonnie replied, chuckling at the pleased bear. Freddy exhaled contently, burping afterwards, earning another chuckle from the purple bunny. The dark brown bear started at the sky, the mixture of orange, yellow, and dark blue collapsing over each other as the sun set. "Pretty sunset."

"Hm, I see these things all the time." Said Freddy, "And views like this are pretty normal too."

"Wow… for real? You can see it so clearly up here." Bonnie responded, mesmerized by the beautiful colors of the sunset. The two fell silent once more, eyes locked on the sky. Bonnie sniffed the air before covering his nose, swiftly turning his head to Freddy.

Freddy looked back, confused, "What's the matter?"

"Dude… you stink…" The purple bunny groaned, closing his nostrils with his hand. Freddy raised his arm and smelled himself, barely flinching.

"It's probably the suit." The bear shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't mean shit, man… you freakin' stank!" Bonnie retorted.

" _I_ don't stink, the suit does!" Freddy replied defensively.

"The suit doesn't stink on its own, Freddy!" Bonnie told the bear, inching backwards. "I know all that blood doesn't help but… hoooly shit!"

Freddy sucked his teeth and waved his hand dismissively, "You're overreacting, I don't smell that bad."

"Dude… I'm telling you… you're getting close to smelling like shit… I'm serious." Bonnie groaned, moving further away. The bear rolled his eyes in response. "I'm sure I don't smell great either, but you… you're on another level!"

"Okay, thanks, Bonnie! You can stop now!" Freddy shouted, sighing in annoyance. "We have to find somewhere to wash up…"

Bonnie narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to do that anywhere near you…" Freddy rolled his eyes again, getting to his feet. "H-how's your arm, by the way?"

"It's better." Freddy replied, lightly shaking his left arm, "I too- ow, I can't even flex, I already took the bullet out."

"You took it out on your own? Th-that's real dangerous, dude!" Bonnie told the bear, shocked at what he heard.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing new to me. Anyway, since this is your first night, I'll allow you to figure out where we'll wash up, and where we'll stay for the night."

Bonnie rubbed the back of his head as he thought, looking around the area, "Well… I know there's a hot spring close around here. So we can wash up there, aaaand we can have a nice hot bath afterwards!"

Freddy folded his arms, shrugging his shoulders again, "Sure, I don't see why not. I've never been to one before."

"Awesome! Another thing you're gonna love!" Said Bonnie, giving Freddy a wink as he spoke. Freddy let out a quick chuckle in response, smirking minutely. "Oh, we can wash our clothes there too! But, we'll have to do it ourselves, can't let anyone see all that blood."

"Alright, sure." Freddy replied with a nod.

"But… you can't just walk in there all bloody either." Bonnie murmured. Freddy sighed and undid his super suit, pulling his arms out and letting the shirt half hang from his waist.

"There, most of the blood is on the shirt anyway." The bear said, folding his arms once more.

"I didn't expect there to be an undershirt under there. Cool!" Bonnie stood up, preparing to leave, "Underwear too, right?"

"Yes, Bonnie. Underwear too." Freddy replied, unable to keep himself from chuckling as he shook his head. Bonnie laughed subtly as he headed toward the fire escape, Freddy close behind him.

"You know, I started to regret joining you, but I like talking to you. You're a lot of fun, dude." Bonnie said as he slid down the fire escape.

"Thanks. But don't expect me to return the compliment." Freddy said, standing above the purple bunny on the rooftop.

"I didn't expect you to, you rude ass mother trucker." Bonnie snorted in response. Freddy snickered as he jumped down from the rooftop, groaning as he met with the ground.

"Aagghh… I f-forgot my legs hurt too…" The bear grumbled, using his hands to keep his balance.

"You deserved that, ya jerk." Bonnie chortled, "Can't return a simple compliment." Freddy scoffed as he returned to his full height.

"A-alright, lead the way." The bear said, folding his arms. The purple bunny grinned as he walked ahead, the two of them fell silent as they walked. In about ten minutes of walking, the two arrived at the entrance of the hot spring.

"Greetings, you two." The female receptionist greeted two with a bow.

"Hi, just a quick one." Bonnie replied, placing the money in the lady's hand.

"Okay, please enjoy yourselves." The receptionist said, adding another bow at the end of her sentence. Bonnie grinned in response, walking into the men's side of the building. The receptionist glanced at Freddy before looking at him again, his grimace startling her. The bear barely turned his head as his sharp blue eyes met with those of the receptionist's, causing her to take a slight step back. Freddy smirked at this, continuing his way into the men's changing room. Freddy looked around the changing room in slight curiosity, his blue eyes illustrating slight innocence. The bear made his way by other guys, humans and anthros alike, as he searched for Bonnie. The bear turned a corner, finding the purple bunny sitting on a bench between a group of lockers.

"Hey, right here, bud." Bonnie said, patting the bench beside him. Freddy let out a quick sigh as he sat down beside Bonnie.

"Am I the only one that smells that…?" The bear murmured, his arms still folded.

"Smells what?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That… thick and… uggh, smell." Freddy said, shaking his head in disgust as he spoke.

"Oh, the musky smell? Hehe, you'll get used to it." Bonnie laughed subtly, taking off his shirt. "It's in practically every men's changing room. And yeah, it's annoying. Some people actually like that smell." Freddy cringed at the thought, shaking his head once more. "Hurry up and get ready so we can go, the hot spring water smells awesome, I'll tell you that." Freddy sat still, looking around the area crowded with other guys. "Dude, come on. What's wrong with ya?"

"... Too many people…" Freddy sighed, "I don't like it."

Bonnie dropped his shoulders, exhaling before he spoke, "What, is it no privacy or…?"

"It's just too many people." Freddy answered softly, his ears lowering minutely. "I don't do well with an abundance of people."

"Well hurry up, then! So we can go!" Bonnie urged, continuing to undress. "Wanna switch sides? That way you won't see anyone." Freddy looked at Bonnie, a slight frown on his face as he nodded childishly. Bonnie hid his laughter, switching sides with the bear.

"I probably seem pathetic now…" Freddy sighed, taking off his undershirt as he spoke with an ashamed tone.

"Meh, we all have our fears." Bonnie said as he took off his pants. "I wouldn't have expected yours to be this, though."

"It's not a fear… I just don't like too many people in one place." Freddy replied, undoing the rest of his super suit. "By the way, where do we wash our clothes?"

"It's to the right of this room. I'll show you when we go." Bonnie answered, taking a towel and tossing one to Freddy.

The bear looked at the bunny before quickly looking away, "C-can you not stand like that with your stuff out in the open."

"Duuuude, oh my gosh, you're so annoying! Just hurry up!" Bonnie groaned, wrapping his towel around his waist. Freddy undressed himself, wrapping his towel around his own waist, standing up with a sigh.

"Alright, let's go." He murmured. Bonnie rolled his eyes as he lead Freddy out of the changing room.

Bonnie took Freddy's super suit, "Go ahead to the bathroom, I'll catch up. And don't worry about anyone else being there. It'll just be you and me." Freddy nodded silently, continuing forward. The bear continued to curiously look around the place as he arrived at his destination. The air was warm, a little sticky, but pleasant. The bear inhaled deeply, smiling afterwards as he sat down beside the wash section. Bonnie walked in a few moments later, sliding in and sitting down on the bench right beside Freddy.

"Aight, our clothes are now washing." The purple bunny said, a large grin on his face.

"Okay, good." Freddy replied simply.

"I hope the washer can get out blood stains." Bonnie mused aloud.

Freddy smirked, "My super suit is made out of material that helps all washers get out blood stains, dried or not."

"Nifty!" Bonnie chuckled. The two guys fell silent, washing themselves as they prepared to enter the bath. Bonnie let out a quick sigh, looking to the bear, "Do you know how big you are?"

Freddy rolled his eyes, his ears falling by his head, "Please tell you me you don't mean my crotch…"

"Of course I do, dude!" Bonnie laughed, placing his hand on Freddy's shoulder.

Freddy shook Bonnie's hand off, "Bonnie, what is wrong with you? Why are you so obsessed with my body?"

Bonnie snorted, "Th-that sounds so wrong…"

"Maybe because _you're_ wrong or something. What is your problem?" Freddy snarled. "Do you have a crush on me or something?"

"No! No, no way!" Bonnie returned spastically, "It's just that… I've always wanted a brother…"

"Huh!?"

"I never had any siblings, and when you said yes to me joining you, I thought that maybe you and I could have like, y'know, a brotherly relationship." Bonnie clarified, smiling a bit.

"First you called me your friend, now you're calling me your brother…" Freddy murmured, shaking his head. "You need help."

Bonnie chuckled, "Nah, man… I just like you a lot. You're just… so easy to talk to . You're relatable, y'know?" Freddy raised an eyebrow in response. "But, if you don't, y'know, consider me a friend or brother, whatever. You don't have to. I'll just… drop it. I... I've been going about it weirdly anyway..." Freddy was silent, he let out a soft sigh and continued washing. The two were silent until they got into the bath. Bonnie threw off his towel, grinning as he hopped into the steaming water with a joy filled yelp. Freddy watched the bunny, his arms folded as he waited for the bunny to resurface. Bonnie's ears poked out of the water, then his eyes before his whole head appeared, the same massive grin on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" Bonnie urged the bear. Freddy sat down on the edge of the tub, slipping his legs in as he took off his towel. Bonnie rolled his eyes, "An assassin who likes the feeling that death is just a mistake away, is afraid of a little water, huh?"

"Shut up, Bonnie." Freddy snapped. Bonnie grinned and hopped out of the water, sliding behind the bear.

"Get in, or I'll push you." The purple bunny warned, grinning mischievously.

"Do not." The bear snarled.

"Then get in~." Bonnie teased, moving his hands closer.

"Don't touch me, Bonnie!" Freddy shouted. Bonnie replied by pushing the bear into the water, earning him and sudden scream as he hit the water. "Bonnie!" Freddy shouted as he resurfaced.

The purple bunny laughed boisterously, "Did you just hear yourself scream!? Hahaha! It's just water, dude!" The bear growled as he lowered himself in the water. Bonnie hopped back into the tub, lying on his back as he swam to the other end. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"It's warm…" Freddy muttered. "It's nice." The purple bunny chuckled as he relaxed his elbows over the edge of the tub. Freddy held his nose just above the surface of the water, closing his eyes, enjoying the heat of the water.

"By the way, do you have any love interests, yet?" Bonnie asked curiously, "If you do, it'd be so cool to have a double date or something."

"No." Freddy answered swiftly.

"No to the double date or…?"

"No, to both." Freddy said. "I don't have a love interest, so it's an automatic no to the other question."

Bonnie sighed in response, "Well, what kind of girls do you like?"

"None." Freddy spat irritably. Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Soooo..."

"Don't ask, _stupid_. I don't love anyone." Freddy murmured. "I find love a waste of time. Everything in life only lasts for a short amount of time, so what's the point? Things only last for a season, good or bad. So I choose not to involve myself in any of it."

"You sure you just don't wanna get heartbroken or something?" Bonnie asked. Freddy shifted, raising his head out of the water completely.

"No, I just don't want to get involved. It's fickle anyway." The bear replied with a shrug.

"But… having a girlfriend can be awesome." Bonnie said, "Like, I don't mean just a friend with benefits, I mean an _actual_ girlfriend. Y'know, just having someone in your life to love like that." Freddy didn't reply, simply shaking his head. The purple bunny sighed once more, glancing at the change room as a thought developed in his mind. Bonnie leapt out of the tub, tracking water as he ran into the change room. Freddy watched him with his eyes, but didn't bother to ask, nor care to know what he was doing. A few seconds later, Bonnie returned, jumping into the water once more with the hyper storage cube in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked him.

Bonnie blushed lightly as he grinned, "'Bout to have some 'fun,' dude." The purple bunny pressed the button on the side of the cube, one of those erotic magazines popping out of it. Freddy's eyes widened as blush appeared on his face as well.

"You better not do that in here!" The bear shouted.

"I'm bored! And the hot water will make it feel-"

"I don't care! And I even told you not to bring those things!" Freddy yelled. Bonnie shrugged his shoulders as he placed the cube down, opening the magazine. "Bonnie! Do not! I don't want to see, nor hear that!"

"You can solve both of those problems. Close your eyes and ears." Bonnie replied, eyes locked on the magazine in his hands. The bear growled and swiftly swam over to the bunny, ripping the magazine from his hands.

"I said no!" He shouted.

"Dude, relax! It's just you and me in here, it's not like anyone is gonna walk in on me." Bonnie said behind his blush.

"I don't care who walks in on you! Don't do that kind of shit in front of me!" Freddy grumbled. Bonnie growled irritably, clenching his fists.

"Fred, come on, I just wanna-"

"I. Don't. Care." Freddy snarled, "I said no. You can do that once I get out." Bonnie sighed in response, a glare replacing his nonchalant expression. The bear then forcefully slapped the bunny across his face with the magazine, "Stop with the lechery, Bon. It's not a quality you want to keep. Despite how good it might feel." Bonnie rubbed his cheek, eyes locked on Freddy's. "And I can assure you, you can easily furiate that Chica girl with it." Bonnie was silent, pouting minutely. Freddy sighed deeply, dropping the magazine on the edge of the tub. The bear hopped out of the tub, taking the storage cube with him. "I'm done now. You have spare clothes in this thing, I'll be taking them for tonight, alright?"

Bonnie nodded, sighing softly, "Alright. Heh, I hope they fit." Freddy scoffed and walked out of the bathroom, wrapping his towel around his waist as he left. Bonnie groaned at himself, resting his head on the edge of the tub.

"Sorry, bro…" he muttered. "I'll do better… I promise…"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah! Another chapter! I swear, I have more fun writing this AU than any other one that I have right now. Other than TNNaF of course~. :3 Hehe, I also loved how I worried a lot of you with "killing" Bonnie~! He just got there and he brings a lot of fun into the whole thing, no way I would kill him that easily. Maybe. We'll see. XD**

 **In this chapter, I wanted to focus a little more on Freddy and Bonnie's relationship. Do not take the sexually themed jokes out of context, please. That's all I ask. The two are simply friends, if you can even call them that in regards to how Freddy pushes him away with every passing second. Lmao. But there's some stuff behind their relationship that you all will be able to discover soon~! And of course, there will be more characters added in the future! I hope you'll like the manner they are portrayed in this story as well! I hope you all are still enjoying the story! Leave a review, tell me what you think, what you'd like me to expound upon, anything like that! You know the drill~! Love you guys! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	5. Understanding

Understanding

Freddy was the first to awake, wearing the spare clothes Bonnie gave him, the bear walked to the edge of the rooftop they had slept on for the night. Thanks to the hyper storage cube Bonnie brought, the pillows they had taken made their sleep much better. Freddy grabbed his super suit, tossing off Bonnie's spares to put it on. The bear let out a soft sigh as he slipped on his gloves, attaching his silver arm plates seconds after.

"Bonnie, wake up." Freddy said, his back turned to the bunny. There was no reply. The bunny's soft snores continued. Freddy walked over to Bonnie, standing over his head. "Bonnie. Wake up." Still no reply. Saliva dripped out of the bunny's mouth, sound asleep. Freddy growled irritably as he walked to Bonnie's bottom half. The evil grin went across the bear's face as he raised his boot, hovering it over Bonnie's crotch. "Wake up, Bonnie!" The bear planted his foot down, earning him a sudden scream from the bunny.

"Aaaaaggghhh!" Bonnie screeched, jolting his head forward as the pain struck him. Freddy chuckled and stepped off, walking toward the edge of the rooftop once more. The bunny groaned in pain, curling up as he held the place of his pain.

"I hope you slept well, Bon." Freddy spoke, his arms folded as he looked over the edge of the building.

"W-what kind of… jerk ass…" Bonnie groaned, turning over to his left side, "Wh-why did you stomp on my d-"

"You wouldn't wake up. So I gave you an alarm clock." Freddy replied, looking to the bunny, "One you can't ignore."

"You're so evil…" The purple bunny grumbled, barely able to sit up from the agony in his lower half.

Freddy sighed once more, sounding more content, "Anyway, today is a special day, Bonnie."

"What are you talking about…?" Bonnie murmured.

"Today is your first day of training." Freddy clarified. Bonnie gasped as he sat up, ignoring the remaining pain in his lower half.

"Are you serious!?" He asked excitedly.

Freddy nodded as he turned to face the bunny, "Yes, I'm serious. If you're going to be my partner in all of this, I'm gonna make damn well sure your fighting skills are up to par." Bonnie leapt to his feet, cheering as he jumped up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm gonna be an assassin after all!" He exclaimed, throwing his fists into the air. Freddy chuckled softly as he watched the bunny cheer.

"Alright, calm down. Get dressed so we can get going." The bear ordered, "We'll be getting your super suit tomorrow."

Bonnie gasped once more, "Duuuude! You're gonna freakin' kill me with excitement!"

Freddy laughed subtly, "Anything for you… bro." Bonnie's eyes gleamed with joy, the young bunny squealing as he hopped in place.

"Fred." He said.

"Yeah, Bon?" Freddy returned.

"Can I… can I please hug you? Please?" Bonnie asked as kindly as he could. Freddy attempted to hide a grin, rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

"C'mere, you dumbass." The bear said, holding out his arm. Bonnie laughed in response, swiftly wrapping his arms around the bear.

"I love you, man! You're freakin' awesome!" The bunny shouted, hugging the bear tightly.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Freddy said, lightly pushing Bonnie back. "Not too much. And don't squeeze so much either."

Bonnie chuckled as he backed up, "You got it, bro! Gugh, this is gonna be so awesome! I can't wait!"

"Then hurry up." Freddy replied, "The faster you're ready, the faster we can get started." The bear jumped from the rooftop, moving quickly to the ones ahead. Bonnie quickly changed his clothes, putting the worn ones in the hyper cube. The bunny laughed as he jumped across the rooftops, barely making the leaps.

"Hey, Freddy!" Bonnie called.

"What?"

"How do you make your jumps cleaner and safer?" Bonnie asked as he jumped over another gap between buildings, falling to the ground after completing it.

"It takes practice. You'll get better at it as you do them." Freddy answered, "Eventually, they'll be effortless." Bonnie groaned as he took a running start for a large jump, barely making it to the other side. "Your first training exercise is going to be pretty easy."

"Whatever it is, I'm so ready!" Bonnie returned with a hyped tone.

Freddy chuckled softly, "All you have to do is watch. We're going to see how good you are at spotting danger."

"Wow… you weren't kidding. This is too easy, man. Give me something else." Bonnie said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Just do as I say, please." Freddy said, giving the purple bunny a solemn glance.

"Whoa, look at you getting all soft hearted and bein' polite." Bonnie scoffed. Freddy dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes. The bunny chortled as he sat down on the edge of the rooftop, hanging his legs over the edge. "Sit down, man. We can talk while we search."

"I'm okay with standing." Replied the bear, folding his arms.

"Suit yourself. But I've got some more questions." Bonnie said, a small grin going across his face.

"You nosey little bastard." Freddy smiled, shaking his head.

Bonnie laughed, lightly punching the bear's leg, "Alright, first question: what's your last name?"

Freddy blinked, raising an eyebrow at the bunny, "Fazbear."

Bonnie snorted, covering his mouth, "Your name is Freddy Fazbear?"

"Frederick, actually. Frederick Fazbear." Freddy corrected with a soft sigh, "But, no one really knows me by my actual name. And what's so funny about my name?"

"The 'faz' part." Bonnie spoke with chuckles between his words.

The bear grimaced lightly, a small smile behind it, "Why? Because it can replaced with another word to be an insult?"

"Exactly!" Bonnie laughed, kicking his feet as he held his stomach. Freddy laughed softly, finally sitting down beside the bunny.

"You're a fool, Bonnie." The bear said.

Bonnie wiped a tear from his eye as he calmed down, "What do you mean, dude?"

"I mean, I admire your joyous behavior, but in the world we live in, there isn't much to be so joyful about." Freddy clarified, "Too much occurs just to throw you off, upset you, anger you, or kill you…"

Bonnie shrugged, "I guess so. But, that just means you have to be stronger than the things that try to attack you, right? You should know about that."

Freddy looked at Bonnie, his eyes slightly widened, "Y-you're right… not just strong physically…"

"But emotionally too." Bonnie completed the sentence with a grin. Freddy nodded in agreement, smiling minutely. The bunny looked to the ground below them, watching for anything suspicious.

"Anymore questions you want to ask?" Freddy implored, looking around in the opposite direction Bonnie did.

"Oh, uh, did you have any siblings?" Bonnie asked, his eyes remaining on the street this time. Freddy raised his head, a confused expression appearing on his face. The bear couldn't reply, nothing came to mind. "Fred?"

"I… I don't know." Freddy murmured, scratching his head, his spiky hair folding over his hand.

"You don't know if you have any siblings?" Bonnie replied, finding the bear's claim implausible.

Freddy shook his head, his expression now one of extreme contemplation, "I don't… I don't know. Y-you'd think I'd remember something like that… but I don't remember anyone being there except for my parents…"

Bonnie shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about it. Maybe you were separated too young to remember. Or, you just never had any." Freddy fell silent for a moment, thinking deeply about his past.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bonnie called pointing to the street below them at an angle, "There's somebody." Freddy looked to the direction the bunny was pointing, seeing a dusty gold bunny holding a large sack over his back.

"Good eye. Even in this large group of people." Freddy said, "Well done, rookie." Bonnie beamed proudly. "You bunnies seem to come in very random colors."

"Is that an insult?" Bonnie snarled.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders and smirked mischievously, "It could be." Bonnie grumbled as he hopped off the rooftop, actually surprising himself that he landed the fall. Freddy landed beside him, quickly sprinting ahead as he made his way toward the dusty gold bunny. Bonnie kept up as best as he could in the same direction. The dusty gold bunny turned a corner, away from the rest of the crowd of people. Freddy grinned as he sprinted toward the same corner, swiftly climbing up the building to meet him on the other end. Bonnie struggled to imitate Freddy's movement, climbing up the same building much slower than the bear did. Freddy slid across the rooftop, stabbing a kunai to the edge as the glided down the wall. Bonnie groaned as he simply climbed downward. The bear hit the ground with a roll, assuming a fighting stance right on front of the bunny.

"Salutations." Freddy beamed evilly, his kunai poised to the bunny's neck.

"H-h-hi…" The dusty gold bunny returned, sweat dripping from his eyebrows, "Um… c-c-can I help you?" Freddy tossed the blade over the bunny's head, the point barely missing the center of his skull.

"In fact, you can." The bear spoke, "Could you open that bag for me?" The bunny nodded slowly, lowering the bag from his shoulders. As the bunny did so, Freddy noticed his right ear was torn from the top downward. The bear narrowed his eyes, thinking silently. The bunny untied the sack, revealing robotic and other technological parts inside. "Hmm… where'd you get that?"

"F-from a friend…" The bunny spoke, fear cloaking his voice.

"Swallow, dude. All that spit in your mouth makes it hard to understand you." Bonnie said as he rested his elbow on his bear friend. Freddy pushed Bonnie's arm off in annoyance.

"Bon, you're a techy, do these parts seem familiar?" The bear asked his partner. Bonnie peeked into the sack, taking out a few parts and glancing over them.

"Most of these are pretty old." Bonnie said as he searched the sack, "But… there are a few in here that belong to TDO."

"The Technological Development Organization." Freddy mused aloud, "Where did you get these parts, bunny?"

"I-i-it's Benny, and I said I g-g-got them from a friend." The bunny replied, holding his hands in front of his chest. Freddy tossed his blade up and down, an unamused expression on his face.

"Who is your friend you're getting these parts from?" Bonnie asked. Benny fell silent, his eyes swiftly glancing between the two in front of him.

"Lad?" A voice spoke from behind the dusty gold bunny. Benny jumped minutely as he turned around, a red fox standing before them.

"Foxy! There you are!" Benny exclaimed, running to him, "Th-this is the friend I was talking about!" Freddy's expression changed to one of anger.

"You." The bear growled.

The fox's eyes widened, "It's… ye…"

"Hey! You're the one we fought yesterday!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing at the red fox.

"I told you we should have killed him, Bonnie." Freddy snarled.

"Wait, these are the guys you were talking about, Foxy?" Benny asked the red fox, blinking in confusion.

"Aye, those are th' ones tha' bea' me up. Tha' fa' bear, mos'ly." Foxy answered, a growl in his voice.

"I'm not fat!" Freddy shouted, dropping his fighting stance and stomping his foot. "I'm just thick! Why does everyone call me fat!?"

"Dude… now is not the time to get insecure about your body…" Bonnie whispered. Foxy took this opportunity of distraction and pulled a pistol from his pocket, aiming it at Freddy. The bear threw his kunai swiftly, knocking the pistol from the fox's hand.

"I won't let you live this time, you bastard fox." Freddy growled, blades ejecting from his arm plates.

"Wait, wait!" Benny shouted, raising his hands in front of the two, "I c-can explain!"

"We're waiting." Bonnie replied, folding his arms.

"Foxy and I… it's our job to use parts to design more advanced parts for people to construct their own inventions. We find these abandoned parts and refurbish them." Benny explained, "That's why we have these parts. They're not stolen, if that's what you're thinking."

"Are you sure some of 'em aren't stolen?" Bonnie asked as he picked up one of the parts, "Some of these are brand new. And I should know because I've seen all of TDO's latest projects." Freddy smirked as he glanced toward Bonnie.

Benny blinked worriedly, lowering his hands, "I… I wouldn't know how they got in there… The parts we find are abandoned…"

"Unless you weren't the only one obtaining the parts." Freddy suggested, folding his arms as he looked to the red fox. Foxy's relaxed expression returned to a glare, directed to Freddy.

Benny turned to his friend, "F-Foxy…? D-d-did you…?"

Foxy growled and clenched his fists, "We weren' goin' ta make it with those worn ou' par's, lad! A' th' ra'e we were goin', there was no way we woul' survive th' nex' few weeks!"

"So… some of these parts… _are_ stolen?" Benny asked, his tone illustrating disappointment.

"I di' it ta keep us alive, lad! We were goin' ta die ou' here! Thar ain' be no one lookin' ou' fer us!" Foxy cried, gripping his chest in anger, "I jus' wan'e' ta make sure we woul' live ta see another year!" Benny fell silent, both his head and ears dropping. Freddy and Bonnie stood by each other, both of their arms folded over their chests.

"I hate these sort of situations…" The brown bear grumbled.

Bonnie chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, "We're gonna be here all day if we wait for Fred to say it, so I'll say it for him. We're willing to let you guys go, as long as you guys don't steal parts anymore."

Benny nodded swiftly, clasping his hands together, "We understand! You won't see us stealing or anything of the sort ever again." The dusty gold bunny glance back to his fox friend before looking to the two in front of him once again.

"And maybe, we'll drop by every now and then to help." Bonnie added, earning a glare from the bear standing beside him.

"That would be so kind of you! Thank you so much!" Benny replied with a quick bow, grabbing the red fox by his tail. "Thank them for their generosity, Foxy!"

"Aye! Aye! Alrigh'! Thank ye!" The fox said as he attempted to pull his tail from the bunny's grip. Bonnie chuckled softly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Freddy stood with a somewhat bland expression, his arms remained folded.

"Come on, man. Smile a little." The purple bunny patted the bear's shoulder as he turned away from their new acquaintances.

"I am smiling…" Freddy replied softly, "...On the inside." Bonnie laughed rambunctiously in response, the bear rolling his eyes as his cheeks heated up a bit. The purple bonnie stopped when he felt a vibration in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

"You still have that thing?" Freddy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do, shush." Bonnie replied as he answered the call, "Hey, Chica!" Freddy narrowed his eyes, folding his arms as he stood beside the bunny. "Yup, everything is good with me. What about you?" The bear tapped his foot impatiently, sighing in annoyance. "Oh, that's great! Yeah, I'm actually kinda busy right now, though. So, if I could call you back later… yeah, okay. I won't forget. Aight, later."

"I'm gonna throw that phone into a river." Freddy snarled.

"Well, that'd be pointless, 'cause it's waterproof~." The purple bunny beamed mischievously in response.

"We'll deal with _her_ later, right now we need to get you prepared for fights." The bear told his comrade, "You're going to swiftly run out of time for her."

"No, I'm not. Shut up. I will always have time for Chica." Bonnie replied, a somewhat ferocious tone in his voice. Freddy scoffed in response, deciding not to push the topic any further.

"But…" The bear began, changing the subject.

"But what?" Bonnie retorted, the same angry tone remained.

"I think we can get your super suit sooner than we expected." Freddy said as he looked back to their new acquaintances. Bonnie's eyes lit up as he gained Freddy's thinking, becoming more excited by the second.

"You think they can help?" The purple bunny beamed.

"Positive. But, let's make sure." Freddy replied as he walked back to the fox and bunny. "Hey, you two."

"Oh, y-yes?" Benny returned, facing the bear as his fox friend continued to sort out their acquired parts.

"Do you think you can help us with something?" Freddy asked, folding his arms.

"Sure, what is it?" Benny asked, smiling a bit as he put his hands behind his back.

"Can you develop a super suit for my partner, here?" The bear implored, "It'd be nice if you could fit with some high end tech. And, maybe do the same to mine."

Benny gasped, squealing with joy, "I… would absolutely love to!" Freddy smirked, accompanied with a nod. "You here that, Foxy!? We're going to make technologically advanced super suits!"

"Aye, I hear'. Th' only downsi'e is we're givin' 'em ta these two weir'os..." Foxy responded, placing the last few parts on a shelf, "If ye ask me, these freaks are ou' of their damn min's."

"What makes you say that, punk?" Bonnie snarled, clenching his fists.

"Ye guys ac'ually think ye have a chance in helpin' this dumbass ci'y." Answered the fox with a growl, "Ye think ye can stop _all_ th' robbers an' theives from stealin', mur'erers from killin', an' everythin' else tha' goes on in this hell hole!?" The fox raised his voice as he spoke, certainly catching Freddy and Bonnie's attention. "Thar be too many people! Way too many ta save, ta, help, ta stop, ta kill! Ye'r ou'number' ya fools! Ou'numbere' an' ou'matche'! I don' care how ba'ass ye think ye are! Ye will never save this ci'y from it's own hell!" Freddy stood with his bright blue eyes locked on the golden ones of the fox before him. The bear could clearly see his anger, frustration, and disappointment.

"I am well aware that it's impossible to stop everyone from doing wrong." Freddy finally spoke, "I'm aware that I'm not strong enough to win all my fights. I'm aware that eventually… I will lose. And lose my life with it. But it's a risk I'm willing to take… for the sake of the citizens of this damn city. For the sake of those who have no defense, I will gladly give my life to protect the unprotected. I will not allow anyone… _anyone_ to hurt like I did." Foxy panted as he grit his teeth, clenching his fists from where he stood.

"Lad… ye… ye're goin' ta ge' yerself kille'..." The fox said to the bear, shaking his head, "How can ye give yer life jus' ta help these poor saps? It all ain' goin' ta en' with th' ones ye kill… it's goin' ta go on fer much lon'er than ye will. Way af'er ye're gone."

"Yeah, I know that." Freddy said, a sigh escaping his lips, "I can only hope that after I'm gone… others will take my place."

Foxy sighed, gripping his spiky hair as he exhaled, "Ye be'er no' le' me down, lad…"

"What?" The bear returned.

"Don'... le' me down. Either o' ya." Foxy repeated, "If ye two are goin' ta figh' fer us, I wan' ya to bea' th' absolu'e shi' ou' o' th' ones ye figh'."

Bonnie grinned, giving the fox a thumbs up, "You can count on us, man!"

Freddy nodded in agreement, "No mercy… they don't deserve it anyway..."

* * *

 **A/N: Salutations, my good followers! Here is another chapter for this crazy but adventurous ride that is known as By the Blade! More character development in this chapter, as well as introducing some new ones! Everyone, meet Benny and Foxy! Yes, they will be reoccurring characters.**

 **But, I'd like to apologize if Foxy's accent is a little too difficult to read. If it is, just tell me and I can... alter it a bit to make it easier. Hehe. ^^; And don't worry guys, there will be more action soon! I promise! And as we go on, the fights will become more and more intense, and maybe a little more dramatic. XD I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Leave some reviews to let me know, please! I greatly appreciate it! Thanks guys! Love ya! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	6. Not Alone

Not Alone

Power is something that all seek. Some yearn for power to protect themselves. Others may wish to use it to oppress others. And some may even wish to lock it all away, never to be used again. However, power and strength is locked deep within us all. Physical strength is one thing, but to be unstoppable, one must also possess mental, emotional, and perhaps even spiritual strength. It is impossible to be invisible, as everyone has flaws, shortcomings, and vulnerabilities. Although… that won't stop some from trying…

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Freddy and Bonnie had first met with Benny and Foxy. After a few days, Benny and Foxy had completely revamped Freddy's super suit, as well as bestowing Bonnie's own suit with features similar to Freddy's. Of course, Bonnie couldn't go without making a few requests.

"Alright, you two!" Benny began, standing in front of a display draped with a large green sheet. Bonnie and Freddy stood before the dusty gold bunny, Freddy actually wearing something other than his super suit. "I, the technological developer Benny, and my protege Foxy, have completed the enhancement of your super suit, Freddy! Also, yours has been completed as well, Bonnie!"

"You had to introduce yourself like that?" Bonnie snorted in question.

"Yes, yes I did." Benny answered rather proudly. "Anyway, I'd first like to thank Foxy for all of his help in developing these technological advances~."

"Any'ime, lad." Foxy replied with a small grin.

"And, without further ado, I present to you two your revamped super suits!" Benny exclaimed as he ripped the sheet from the display. Within the dimly lit display was Freddy and Bonnie's super suits, side by side. Freddy's super suit was revamped exponentially, it was visually enhanced as well. Benny had left the color palette of Freddy's suit untouched, however, the designs were changed completely. The arm plates were now attached to the suit, gleaming with silver and glowing with futuristic blue accents.

Bonnie's super suit had a similar design to that of Freddy's, donning more of an linear design instead of Freddy's circular one. Additionally, instead of arm plates, Bonnie's super suit was given two plasma pistols held in two pouches behind the shoulders.

Bonnie gasped as he saw his amazing super suit, "You put everything that I wanted! Oh my god! It looks so damn cool!"

Benny grinned, "Well, all I did was follow your requests. I am pleased that you like the result."

"Like!? I freakin' love it!" Bonnie shouted, unable to takes his eyes off from the suit.

"What about you, Freddy? Do you like the changes?" Benny implored.

The brown bear nodded, "It looks nice. It will certainly suffice. Thanks, Ben." Benny's grin grew larger with pride and happiness.

"I'm glad we did well!" The dusty gold bunny said as he put an around his fox friend. "Oh, I want to add, I noticed that through all of the fights you've had, all of your blades have become rather dull. So, I did you a favor."

Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"When you unsheath any of the blades now, they vibrate at extremely high frequencies, enabling them to cut through… practically anything. And they won't need to be resharpened for a very, very long time." Benny explained.

A small smile crept across the bear's face, "Thanks, that'll be real useful."

"I aim to please!" Benny replied with a salute, "And with people like you, this city might have a brighter future after all." Freddy smirked once more as he glanced to Bonnie, who returned with a large toothy grin.

"Thank you both for your help. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other more often." Freddy said as he folded his arms.

"I look forward to that!" Benny responded with a smile, "Until next time, guys!"

"Later, dudes!" Bonnie said waving as he followed Freddy, finding it much easier to hop from building to building.

"Look at you, B!" Freddy called to him, "Looks like you're getting the hang of high jumping!"

"Yeah! But it doesn't feel like it's just me. I think these boots are helping me." Bonnie replied, glancing at his boots as he made his large jumps.

"I think I see what you mean," Freddy responded, looking ahead once more. "By the way, you wanna try out those plasma guns?"

Bonnie's eyes practically popped out of his head as he gleamed with excitement, "YES! Let's do it, yes!" Freddy laughed subtly as he stopped, landing on a nearby rooftop.

"Shoot at me." Freddy said.

"What!?"

"Relax, my blades can block it." Freddy replied as he ejected his arms blades, "Let me have it~." Bonnie grinned largely as he pulled out one of his plasma slingers, aiming it straight at the bear in front of him. The bunny pulled the trigger, a blast of green plasma flying straight toward Freddy. The bear held his blades in the direction of the blast, swinging his arm as it approached him. His blades rigidly sliced through plasma blast, the two parts flying off in opposite directions.

Bonnie squealed with joy as he hopped in place, "So cool~!"

"Doesn't seem deadly." Freddy mused aloud as he stood up straight, looking over his blades.

"Well, I don't really have to kill people. Maybe it's like gooey plasma just to trap peeps." Bonnie said.

"It'd be more useful if it were lethal." Freddy shrugged his shoulders, "What about those on your belt?" Bonnie looked at his waist, there was a belt that held multiple small shells across it. "That's gotta be ammo, right?"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, it's probably the same type, though." Bonne said softly.

"Give me your gun, Bonnie." Freddy muttered in a monotonous tone as he pulled one of the capsules from Bonnie's belt. Bonnie pouted and held his guns closer to his chest. Freddy sucked his teeth as he snatched one of the guns, popping out the capsule that was in it and reloading it with the one in his hand.

"There, now shoot it." Freddy snarled, pressing the weapon to Bonnie's chest.

Bonnie smiled a bit as he took aim, holding the trigger, "Kay, hope you're ready."

"Just shoot!" Freddy replied. Bonnie chuckled and pulled the trigger, a large blue blast of plasma flew straight toward the bear. Freddy's eyes widened minutely as he swatted the blast to the ground with his blades, the plasma gradually melting through the roof they stood on.

"There's the deadly version." The bear said with a satisfied grin.

"You're just happy that I can actually kill someone with this thing." Chortled Bonnie.

"Yes, yes I am." Freddy replied, retracting his arm blades. "Let's go look for some fun."

"You got it, bruh!" Bonnie laughed, short hopping before jumping to the building ahead of them. Freddy beamed and followed the bunny, jumping closely behind him.

* * *

About 3 hours had passed, and the two assassins had had the most boring escapade yet. For once, the city was quiet, and there was hardly any activity on the streets. The bear and bunny sat side by side on a rooftop. Freddy hung his legs over the edge of the rooftop, looking downward at the streets with a weary expression. Bonnie laid on his back with his hands behind his head, groaning and sighing in annoyance every now and then.

"Thanks, Bonnie! I get it, you're bored! But all that groaning won't change a thing!" Freddy shouted with a soft growl. Bonnie whined as he sat up, his large ears drooping over his eyes.

"I have a reason to groan, man… The very time I'm ready to fight, there's nothing happening!" The purple bunny complained. "I mean, what the shit!?"

Freddy looked toward the sky as he raised a knee, resting his elbow on it, "There are going to be plenty of days like this. Sometimes, it seems like crime actually does sleep." Bonnie scooted up beside Freddy, a thoughtful expression on his face as the two made eye contact.

"What?" Freddy asked as he raised a brow.

Bonnie's expression contorted minutely before he shook his head, "Nothing. I was just… uh, really looking forward to using my guns, y'know?"

Freddy scoffed as he turned his head, "You don't have to worry about that. You'll get your chance, that's certain."

"Doesn't look like it'll be today, though." Bonnie yawned as he rested his hands behind his head. The two fell silent for a moment, the warm summer air gently blowing against their fur. The air was pleasant and comforting, bringing a smile to Freddy's face. The bear stood up as he dropped his smile, walking to the right of where he was sitting, his eyes remaining locked on the street below them. Freddy shook his head at himself before looking at the streets once more. The bear then spotted a small group of individuals.

"Hmm, looks like you'll get your chance to shoot after all, you crazy bunny." The bear said to Bonnie, resting an arm on a knee as he looked over the rooftop. Bonnie swiftly moved to Freddy's side, looking to where the bear did. There was a relatively small group of anthros seemingly conspiring.

"Ayyy, a bunch of furries." Bonnie chuckled, looking over the edge on his knees. Freddy gave Bonnie a quick glance before standing up.

"Let's hope they do something worth fighting them for." Freddy said, folding his arms over chest. Just as Freddy completed his sentence, police sirens blared around the area, closing in on the group before they all took off.

"I think it's worth it now." Bonnie grinned, gripping the edge of the rooftop and preparing to jump off.

Freddy chuckled, "Let's go." The bear and bunny hopped across to another roof, closing the gap between themselves and the group of anthros. The sirens grew closer as well, the group running as fast as they could, shouting amongst themselves. Freddy suddenly grabbed Bonnie's arm, locking their arms together by gripping tightly on Bonnie's forearm.

"Ow ow ow! What are you doing!?" The bunny cried.

"Get your guns ready!" Freddy responded as he planted his right heel into the rooftop, now using both of his hands to launch Bonnie forward. The purple bunny groaned as he flew through the air, drawing his plasma pistols from their holders on his back and aiming them in front of himself. Bonny grunted as he planted his boots onto the shoulders of one member before launching himself into the air again, firing the harmless plasma blasts at the group. The group scattered in response, splitting up down different alleyways. Freddy landed in front of Bonnie, jumping off toward the direction the majority of the gang members fled.

"You go for the others!" The bear shouted as he ran, drawing his kunai. Bonnie nodded and sprinted off in the opposite direction.

"This way! This way!" shouted one of the gang members, leading them down a much narrower alleyway. Freddy slid to the entrance of the alley corridor, skillfully throwing his blade down the narrow alley. The anthros barely dodge the blade, the bear quickly gaining on them. There were about four members of the gang in front of the bear, each of them jumping over and running by obstacles in the alleyway. Freddy effortlessly ripped his blade from the wall, using it to climb up to the roof. Once he reached the roof, he sprinted across it and slid over the edge, trapping the small group of members just inside the alleyway. The bear struck the ground powerfully, assuming a fighting position as he held both of his kunai knives.

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere." The bear growled with a grin.

"Oi, we can take 'im! It's jus' o' him and four o' us!" One of the members exclaimed to the others. An evil grin creaked across the bear's face, both his ears and tail wiggling with excitement. The four of them launched themselves toward the bear, sirens blaring around the area. Freddy ducked under the first enemy, elbowing him in his neck. The bear pulled him downward almost immediately after, using his body as leverage for the next enemy. This one, a lion, swung his fist toward Freddy's face. The bear responded and sidestepping, throwing a punch of his one into the lion's jaw. Freddy then threw him over his shoulder, kicking the one behind him without even glancing a second time. With a wicked grin on his face, Freddy planted his hands onto the ground, splitting upside down as he kicked two of the members across the face.

"Haha!" Laughed the bear, jumping back to his feet and grabbing one of the anthros he had kicked. Ejecting his arm blades, Freddy slashed the anthro's stomach open, startling the others around him. Without hesitation, the bear hopped to the next one, uppercutting him before stabbing his blades through his head. With two remaining, Freddy decided to take his time, standing with his back turned to the last two.

"You picked a fight you were destined to lose!" The bear laughed subtly, his bright blue eyes seeming evil and flagitious. One of the gang members attempted to flee, sprinting away from his ally as quickly as he could. Freddy chuckled deeply, simply taking the kunai from his right hand and aimed it at the back of the anthro's head, the knife landing dead center of the target as the body fell lifelessly to the ground. The last gang member, a wolf, stood behind Freddy, literally quaking in the boots he wore. The wolf backed up to a wall, whimpering in fear. Freddy's blue eyes now were locked on him, the same evil grin on his face. The bear lifted the wolf by his throat, choking him in the process.

"I suppose I can say you all fought bravely, having the nerve to fight me." Freddy spoke, lifting his fist and ejecting his arm blades once again, "But, bravery doesn't win battles." The wolf choked hopelessly, kicking his legs in fear as sweat drenched his fur. Before Freddy could finish his swing, the wolf's head suddenly dropped, a bullet hole in his forehead. Freddy turned around to see Bonnie standing behind him, his eyes widened.

The bear chuckled, "Nice shot, B. Didn't think you had it in you." The bunny didn't reply right away, blinking before he spoke.

"Dude… I didn't shoot yet…" Bonnie finally said, earning a confused glance from the bear. Freddy looked above the bunny in front of him to see another figure high up on the building behind them.

"I think we found our shooter." Freddy said, dropping the lifeless gang member on the ground and folding his arms. Bonnie looked to where Freddy was, noticing the same figure. The figure was deeply shaded, despite the sunshine around them. The bear and bunny stood silently as they watched the figure, lowering its gun. The figure dropped from the building it stood on, remaining deeply shaded. Freddy lifted his head a little, tilting it toward his right shoulders as squinted his eyes. The figure began to walk toward the two, its direction firmly fixed on them. The bear and bunny's eyes widened to see the figure become a female cat.

"Ho ho holy shit~." Bonnie laughed in a whisper, finding the cat to be quite attractive. She walked firmly and confidently, gripping her gun in her left hand. She was a light lavender cat, donning a teal leather shirt that ended at her elbows, matching with darker teal gloves. Her sleeves ended at her waist, but shirt extended from her pelvis to her knees in the front and back. She also wore high boots that held two knives around her ankles.

Freddy spoke up, "I suppose I should thank you for that shot. But my friend and I had it covered." Bonnie chuckled and gently elbowed Freddy's waist. Freddy stepped forward to shake the cat's hand, but was met with a pistol to his forehead.

"Don't take another step." The cat growled, pointing a second gun at Bonnie. Freddy's grin dissipated at the sight of the gun, lowering his hand to his side.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that I didn't expect that either." Freddy sighed, folding his arms where he stood.

"Well, you should have expected it, Blue Note." the feline snarled. Freddy acquired a confused expression, arching an eyebrow.

"Blue Note?" He repeated in question.

"Hmph, you're more foolish than you look." The cat said, "Not even aware of your own street name."

Freddy blinked in confusion, "I have a street name?"

"You have a street name?" Bonnie asked, titling his head, earning a glare from the bear.

"Anyone who isn't with the police and runs the streets, doing whatever the hell they want, has a street name." The cat informed the two, "But there's no point in me telling you this, is there?" The lavender cat cocked her pistol, preparing to pull the trigger. Freddy remained still, maintaining eye contact with the cat. Before she could pull the trigger of her pistol, Freddy swiftly pushed her hand away from his head, open-handedly punching her in the center of her chest. The cat lunged backwards in response before the bear pinned her against a nearby wall. Bonnie then shot two immobilizing plasma blasts at her feet and hands, attaching her to the wall behind her.

Freddy walked to his fellow assassin's side, a grin on his face, "Well, I hate to hit and run. It certainly isn't my style, but, I dunno, somehow sparing your life seems more humiliating to me." The cat growled loudly as she minutely stretched the plasma.

"I can't wait to wipe that smug grin right off your face!" she screamed.

The bear raised two fingers to his head, saluting her as he spoke, "I can't wait for you to do it, either." The feline's face was contorted with anger as she continued to growl.

"See around, cat-girl!" Bonnie said to her as he swiftly climbed up to a rooftop, Freddy following behind. The feline sighed deeply, lowering her head. Freddy chuckled victoriously, jumping off to a nearby building. Before Freddy and Bonnie had gotten too far away, the two of them looked back to the spot to see that the cat had disappeared. They exchanged glances before continuing their routine, completely aware they were going to see the feline again.

* * *

 **A/N: Good day to you readers~! Another chapter for my favorite and assassin story! Still having so much fun with this, and the more ideas I have, the more excited I become!**

 **Yes, we've got a new challenger, here~! And it's a cat! A cat girl~! Meow~! X3 I have lots of plans for her, and yes, she will be a recurring character. Mmhmm, very much so~! I hope you guys enjoy! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	7. A Soul Full of Holes

**A/N: WARNING! Hey guys, JFlare here! I just wanted to give you guys a quick heads , in this chapter, you all will learn about Freddy's background, and his past. But, I ended up making it a little dark. As a result, it may be a trigger to some readers. So I ask you all to please read at your own discretion. I do not intend to hurt or offend anyone. If you continue to read, that is your choice. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you still enjoy!**

A Soul Full of Holes

Freddy and Bonnie ran through the streets and over rooftops, searching for what would be their place of rest thus coming night. They still had quite a while before the sun would begin to set, however, the two decided to use their free time to look for their temporary home. Freddy stopped on a high rise, bending down to keep his balance. Bonnie gripped onto the wall beside him, a large grin on his face as he caught his breath.

"Dude! This is so much fun!" the bunny exclaimed joyfully. "Now I know why you're always out here!" Freddy chortled in response, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Unfortunately, we can't use these buildings for rest. It's going to rain tonight." Freddy mused aloud.

Bonnie waved his hand dismissively, "Ah, you know humans and their incorrect predictions."

"Question, Bonnie," Freddy began, gaining the bunny's attention, "How was it like… having a normal life?"

"Compared to this? Boring!" Bonnie laughed, turning around to lean on the wall, "I mean, computer programming was fun and all, but I usually just got to sit in a chair in front of a computer all day. _This!_ This is fun!"

"I see. Well, we better keep looking." Freddy said, positioning himself to leap off the high rise, "We're not going to find our resting place by talking."

"Right, leggo!" Bonnie replied, leaping off the side of the high rise. Freddy hopped off as well, swinging off a nearby flagpole to reach the ground. Bonnie ran to the left of Freddy over the rooftops, grinning at him as he ran. Freddy grinned as well, effortlessly slipping by the crowds of civilians. About a half an hour had passed while the two searched when they came across a small one floor building toward the center of the city.

Freddy smiled as he folded his arms, "This seems like a nice place to rest." Bonnie nodded in agreement, resting his fists on his waist. "Still got that techno rubiks cube?"

Bonnie snorted, "It's called a hyper cube, dude."

"You know what I mean, give it to me." Freddy replied, holding out his hand. Bonnie placed the cube on the bear's hand, putting his hands behind his head. Freddy pressed the button on the cube, turning it upside down as he did so, the first object exiting the cube was the erotic magazines. Freddy narrowed his eyes minutely as blush appeared on his cheeks, turning his head to give the bunny a glare.

"What!? I didn't- I haven't read those things in ages! I promise!" The bunny said spastically, an embarrassed grin on his face. "Th-they were just the last thing put in there." Freddy rolled his eyes and put the cube in Bonnie's hand.

"You know what," Freddy said as he picked up the magazines, "We won't be needing these any time soon." The bear tossed the magazines into the air, ejecting his arm blades before slicing the magazines into little pieces. "Much better." Bonnie stuck out his bottom lip, looking at Freddy with innocent eyes.

"Oh, please! You'll live!" Freddy snarled as he walked toward the small building.

"I know, I know. It's just that I actually paid for those." Bonnie replied, following the bear in. "But you wouldn't know about paying for anything, would you~?"

Freddy glared at the bunny once again, "Are you _trying_ to get your ass kicked?"

"How do you know if you still can kick my ass, huh?" Bonnie countered with a proud grin. Freddy lunged at Bonnie, sweeping his legs from under him before kneeing him in his back. Finally, the bear punched Bonnie to the ground, sitting on top of his stomach.

"That should bring your confidence down a few notches." The bear chortled.

Bonnie growled, "Get your fat, fluffy ass of my stomach." Freddy laughed as he stood up, resting his hands on his waist as he walking into the building.

"Someone needs to knock your confidence down a few notches…" Bonnie murmured incoherently as he walked into the building as well. With that, the two used what they had stored in the hypercube to make the building a little more homey. Well, as homey as a temporary home can be. In their "room" was two separate mattresses, without sheets, a small light, and other small necessities.

"There, that should do it." Freddy said with finality, folding his arms.

"You know, you stand like that a lot." Bonnie said as he plopped onto one of the mattresses.

"Like what?" Freddy asked, looking to the bunny.

Bonnie pointed at him, "Like that. With your arms folded and shifting your weight forward and all that."

"It's a habit," Freddy muttered, glancing over himself, "I used to stand like this on one of the high rises of the city all the time. It had a great view of the city. The horizon, as well, actually." Bonnie replied with a simple smile, lying on his stomach as he looked at the bear.

"By the way, what do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Freddy asked, dropping his hands by his sides.

"How's chinese?" Bonnie asked as his smile became a grin.

"Never had it." Freddy answered swiftly.

Bonnie face planted onto the mattress, "Well, more of a reason to get it then!" Freddy nodded in response, folding his arms once more.

"What do you say to having some fun?" The bear asked, glancing to the door.

"You mean more escapades?" Bonnie responded in question.

"Well, yeah. But something we could add to it to make it less… boring." Freddy replied, looking to the bunny.

"You're getting bored with it!?" Bonnie cried in shock.

"Pfft, me? Hell no. I will probably never get bored with it." Freddy scoffed, "I'm suggesting this more for you." Bonnie shrugged his shoulders, hopping upward to sit on his heels.

"Aww, look at you being all nice and thoughtful!" The purple bunny laughed, getting to his feet. Freddy rolled his eyes in response, a small smirk going across his face.

"Basically, the idea is this," The bear began, holding up a finger, "In our last few escapades for today, we're going to have a little competition."

"Ooooh~!" Bonnie cooed, his eyes glowing with excitement as if there were stars in them.

"The competition is, whoever has the most kills at the end of it, is allowed to have the other do whatever they want for the rest of the night." Freddy said with finality, a mischievous grin replacing his smirk.

Bonnie then acquired a similar grin, locking his maroon eyes on Freddy's sharp blue ones, "Oh, you are so going down, dude."

"I wouldn't bet on it." The bear replied lifting his head pridefully. "I don't intend on going easy on you."

"Oh please, handicapping me would only boost your own ego." Bonnie scoffed, "I can beat you when you're trying your hardest!"

Freddy laughed at Bonnie's confidence, "You do realize that you're challenging someone who has _years_ of experience on this, right?"

"I believe in the underdog stories." Bonnie chuckled, putting his hands behind his head.

The bear rolled his eyes, walking toward the door, "Well, I certainly advise you give it your best shot, underdog." With that, the two sprinted sprinted out of their makeshift home, quickly taking the higher ground as they searched for their first set unfortunate fools. The bear and bunny swiftly scanned the areas than ran through, both aiming to exceed each other's capabilities. Bonnie, definitely more so. Freddy then slid across the rooftop to a halt, Bonnie following suit.

"Right here." The bear said as he pointed to a group of about 10 people. "This is a hefty amount of kills-"

"That will be mine!" Bonnie shouted as he leapt from the rooftop and pulled out his plasma pistols. Freddy jumped after him, gripping the wall to slow himself down. Bonnie hit the ground and rolled toward the group, immediately firing his pistols. With four shots, two of the members went down, their entire faces coated in blue, acidic plasma. Freddy scoffed and went toward Bonnie's next target, quickly stealing the kill as he wrapped his arm around the gang member's neck and snapping it.

"Hey!" Bonnie cried, "That was mine!"

"Kill stealing is allowed!" Freddy laughed as he killed three more, leaving their dismembered bodies on the ground. Bonnie growled and stepped on Freddy's back, pushing him down as he shot the next target in the mouth, the plasma bullet flying straight through his throat.

"Kill stealing is allowed!" Bonnie shouted back in an annoyed tone. Freddy chuckled as he pulled one of Bonnie's ears, throwing a kunai at Bonnie's next target and killing it.

"Ow! Stop it!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy laughed in response, charging after the last two gang members. The bear threw another kunai at one man, and charged for the others, swiftly slitting his throat with his arm blades. Bonnie sprinted and blocked the kunai with his gun before slamming the handle of his weapon into the back of the man's head, shooting him afterwards. The bunny panted, slightly out of breath as he glared at the brown bear.

"You never said anything about kill stealing before we got here!" Bonnie shouted, gripping the handles of his guns.

"Oh, quit your whining!" Replied Freddy, "If you want to beat me so bad, then work for it! Nothing is going to get handed to you on a silver platter, and I am definitely not going to make it easy for you." Bonnie grimaced at the bear, his large ears bending forward toward his forehead. Freddy chuckled at his glare, barely threatened at all.

"I like it when you're angry. You're more serious." The bear joked, "Maybe you'll make it hard for me too. I doubt it, though~."

"Oh, I'll make it hard for you, alright!" Bonnie exclaimed before he climbed up a nearby wall, sprinting ahead of the bear in search of new targets. Freddy laughed subtly as he quickly followed, using one of his kunai to speed himself up. Bonnie raced across the rooftops, a determined grimace on his face. Freddy caught up rather swiftly, hopping from one rooftop to another. Their escapades continued, Freddy easily maintaining a solid lead over the bunny. As the sun began to set, the sky began grow increasingly cloudy. As Bonnie spotted another group about a half an hour later, a loud thunder crash sounded, slightly startling the bunny and causing him to stop.

"Aww, you afraid of lightning, wittle bon bon~?" Freddy teased as he landed beside him.

"I'm not scared. It just… startled me." Bonnie replied, his large ears a little lower over his head than usual.

The bear snorted and hopped toward the edge of the rooftop, looking over it, "If you're so scared, this can be the last fight for the night."

"I'm not scared!" Bonnie growled. Freddy chuckled and hopped down, swiftly drawing his kunai. The purple bunny followed as he drew his plasma pistols, closely watching Freddy. As the bear immobilized his first enemy, Bonnie grinned as he fired his pistol, effortlessly stealing the kill. Freddy looked back him, his face entirely expressionless.

"Keep going, Fred. I'll show you who's scared." Bonnie said as he blew across the barrel of his plasma pistol. Freddy returned with a scoff as he rushed toward the remaining gang members. Bonnie stayed behind the bear, aiming his pistols closely to every enemy Freddy faced. And one by one, the bunny pulled his trigger only to take land the killing blow. Toward the end of the fight, Bonnie had taken almost every single kill from Freddy, missing a few due to his reload time.

"Haha! Take that you sadistic, bloodthirsty, brown, bear bastard!" The bunny exclaimed at the top of his lungs, laughing maniacally after he shouted. Freddy walked toward the laughing bunny with a dull expression, swiftly punching in his gut.

"Shut up you salty, purple, bunny, bitch." The bear returned. "One thing is for sure, your aim has gotten a lot better." Bonnie groaned as he leaned forward a bit, clutching his stomach.

"Y-you're the salty one… c-cause you freakin' lost." He choked out.

Freddy rolled his eyes, "I couldn't care if I won or lost. I told you this entire thing was more for you than it was for me. You winning is just a plus."

Bonnie stood up straight, gasping suddenly, "Doesn't matter! I won, you lost, and you can suck my dick!" Freddy swiftly punched the bunny across the face, earning a painful groan from him.

"Suck on that." Freddy growled as he walked off, heading out toward the street.

"D-did I say that too loud…?" Bonnie asked with a cough.

"I punched you because you said it." Freddy murmured, folding his arms as we walked. "Go get the food, I'll be waiting for you back 'home.'" With that, the bear sped away, climbing up a building before hurrying across the rooftops. Bonnie rubbed his cheek as he walked from the alleyway, groaning in slight pain.

* * *

About an hour had passed, Freddy lazily laid on his mattress, his hands behind his head and eyes locked on the ceiling. The bear had only taken off the top half of his super suit, keeping the lower half on mainly for the reason of having nothing else to wear. A few moments passed as there was a knocking sound on the door before it opened, Bonnie walking through the entrance.

"Got the food." The purple bunny stated as he closed the door behind himself. The bear then noticed he was completely drenched.

"Got caught in the rain, huh?" Freddy asked him, his normal emotionless expression remaining on his face.

Bonnie nodded as he let out a sigh, "Yeah, the weather isn't playing tonight." Freddy sat up as he scratched his ear, earning a chuckle from the bunny.

"Is something funny?" The bear arched an eyebrow.

Bonnie shook his head with a smile, "No, nothing. Just, seeing you all laid back is different from how I'm used to seeing you."

"I'm not always looking for a fight, B." Freddy said as he crossed his arms and legs, his fur spiking minutely from various places.

"Yeah, I can see that." Bonnie laughed subtly as he walked further into the small room. Freddy watched him with his eyes, his head remaining still until the bunny was beside him. Bonnie placed the bag he held on the floor between Freddy's and his own mattress.

"Take one, and eat up." Bonnie encouraged the bear, pulling his own container out of the bag. "Can you eat with chopsticks?"

"Can't be harder than finding food to begin with, can it?" Freddy returned with a chuckle. Bonnie waited patiently as Freddy pulled his chopsticks apart, awkwardly holding them between his fingers. "How's that?"

"Just see if you can eat with it, dude." Bonnie snorted. Freddy mumbled incoherently as he attempted to lift one of the chicken pieces between the chopsticks. After barely lifting the piece out of the container, the bear lost his grip and the chicken piece bounced across the floor.

"Shit." Freddy swore defeatedly. Bonnie laughed at the bear, lightly kicking his feet.

"Shut up! Don't laugh at me!" Freddy snarled, picking up the piece with his hand, "Just forget that one."

"Wanna try again?" Bonnie chortled.

"Shut. Up." Freddy growled as he attempted once more, carefully lifting another chicken piece from the container. Once again, the piece slipped out from between his chopsticks. The bear caught it with his hand, growling audibly and swearing once more. Bonnie covered his mouth as he laughed again.

"Here, man. Forks seem to be easier for you." Bonnie said as he handed the bear the silverware. Freddy frowned as he took the fork, grumbling under his breath as he ate, his frown quickly dissipating as he tasted the food.

"Oh… wow, I've really been missing out on food…" Freddy muttered, wiping his mouth as he began to salivate. Bonnie chuckled as he began to eat his food as well. As they ate, the two fell mostly silent. Freddy burped once he finished his meal, patting his stomach with satisfaction.

"Wow, you eat fast." Bonnie said.

Freddy nodded with a smile, "When food tastes good, it's a little difficult from keeping me from eating it."

"I can believe that, with you being a bear and all." Bonnie snorted.

"Always being on the move can really hold you back from experiencing things." Freddy sighed.

"Which reminds me of a question I had." Bonnie spoke up as he placed his food container on the floor.

"Ask away, B." Freddy replied.

"All these people we're killing, they're all wanted dead or alive, right?" Bonnie implored.

"A majority of them, yes." Freddy answered, sitting up as he spoke, "Why?"

"Then… why aren't you a bounty hunter instead? You'd actually get paid for what you do." Bonnie said in a confused tone.

Freddy's expression altered to one of sorrow, his ears lowering minutely, "Because… I'm not doing this for the money."

"Then, what are you doing it for?" Bonnie asked in a lower tone.

Freddy looked away, sighing as he rested his arms on his legs, "It's… more of a personal vengeance than anything else."

"A personal vengeance? By killing a bunch of people?" Bonnie attempted to grasp Freddy's explanation, "I-I'm confused…" The bear fell silent, his expression becoming increasingly sorrowful.

"I… I suppose you're close enough to know…" Freddy murmured, looking to the bunny again.

"Know what?" Bonnie replied.

"Okay… listen, Bonnie." Freddy began, "It should be pretty easy to tell… that I suffer from a pretty difficult past."

Bonnie nodded slowly, "That much is a given, yeah."

"Well… when I was eight years old, I lost my parents to a gunfight between cops and gangs." The bear spoke in a solemn tone, lowering his head gradually. Bonnie was silent as he listened to him, completely still as he sat in front of the bear.

"I did get the chance to know them, at least. But, it hurts to know them and then to lose them." Freddy murmured, his sharp blue eyes locked on the floor. "We were running from the area… and my mother kept telling me to keep my head down. She and my dad were so worried about me, that they used themselves as shields for any stray bullets. We turned the last corner toward our home, and I realize the hands that had been tightly holding onto me were no longer there. I turn around… t-to see… th-their bodies… on the concrete with… puddles of blood surrounding th-their heads…" Bonnie's mouth was slightly agape, awestruck by the gruesome story Freddy was telling him.

"I can remember my tears… those hot tears streaming down my face… as I stood there in fear and worry." Freddy continued with a sigh, "I eventually gathered the courage to run. From then… I just stayed in our home. Until it was eventually ransacked and I had to run for my life again. But, I never quit. Even at eight, I didn't know when to quit. For a long while, I just lived on the streets, taking what I could to survive. And all that time, I continued to hold the loss of my parents in my heart." Bonnie remained silent, his face a little more emotionless than before.

"For a long while, I was fine. Well, not fine, but I was alive." The bear continued, "Stealing had almost become second nature, and I got pretty good at it. I got really good at stealing food, and even better at hiding it and myself. But everything couldn't help but go to shit. And that occurred when I was thirteen."

"Oh no… puberty?" Bonnie asked as he lowered his head minutely.

Freddy nodded, "As you can imagine, I was confused as hell. I didn't know what the hell was going on with me. At first, I just shrugged it off, not really giving it a thought. It wasn't until I experienced an encounter…"

"What!?" Bonnie exclaimed in slight panic.

Freddy sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "It was a night after I had stolen my dinner. I was ready to go to sleep and all I could hear was these groans and this constant slapping." Bonnie scowled minutely, clenching his fists a bit as well. "Unfortunately, my curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to investigate what the sound was. I walked around the corner to see… well, you know. And the next thing I knew, I felt something behind me. And…" Freddy shook his head as he spoke, "I felt a hand go down my shirt and pants. I was scared stiff and still confused as hell, but when the individual touched me 'down there,' I broke myself free as quickly as I could and ran. I eventually found myself safe on a rooftop, my cheeks red hot. I kept looking down at myself and seeing that tent in my pants." Freddy covered his face with his hands, closing his eyes. "All of this shit that I endured… I was the silent type. I never really discussed what I felt. Not to mention there was no one to tell. All I could do was hold it all in, which infuriated me. And all my anger fueled my abilities to fight. I fought and fought. Eventually, I became so angry that it erased my morality, enabling me to kill. I hated those gang members, robbers, thieves and everyone else that ruined my life. I wanted them to suffer like I and many others have. The police weren't doing shit about any of it, and I had decided to take it into my own hands. And what you see in front of you… is what I've become as a result of it all… a crazy, psychopathic, sadistic, bloodthirsty, idiotic… hopeless, brown bear…" Freddy dropped his head, his bright blue eyes filled with glistening tears. Bonnie moved over to Freddy's side, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Freddy… you're not really any of those things." The bunny told him, "If anything, you're really strong, smart, and really mentally sound for all that you've suffered. I mean dude, most people would just give up on life itself at times like that. But you fought for your survival, and a little vengeance for others that have dealt with what you have." Freddy remained silent, his tears gently hitting the floorboards below them.

"You're just hurting, man." Bonnie continued, "And there's a saying; hurt people, hurt people. You're only giving out what you've received your entire life. You just hurt trying to make a difference for you and everyone that's suffered like you have. And sure, the way you do it is pretty bloody… and illegal, but it's your way. And that's fine. I… I admire you for taking such a strong and firm stand for yourself and others. You're not a bad guy, Freddy. You're… kinda like a savior for this city. And… you're really inspirational. I even have more respect for you now and… and… I love you for that, man."

Freddy gradually lifted his head, a few tears still falling from his now reddened eyes, "You love me… for killing others?".

"For trying to make a difference, Freddy." Bonnie said before he pulled the bear into a hug, "I appreciate you and everything that you have done and are doing for this entire city. And I'm really lucky to be here to do it with you. And yeah, I mean it dude, I really love you, man. Like a bro, of course. But, you know what I mean."

A small smile went across the bear's face, his eyes becoming watered once more, "Thank you, Bonnie… Thank you for being here with me…"

"Thank you for being here too, man." Bonnie returned as the bear wrapped his own arms around the bunny. The two were silent, the light and calming rain hitting against the roof their makeshift home. Silence filled the room as well as within their minds. Freddy fell asleep in the bunny's arms, to which Bonnie chuckled. He gently laid him on his mattress before hopping onto his own.

"Sleep well, dude. Love ya, man." Bonnie said, watching the bear's stomach rise and fall. A smile went across the bunny's face as he fell asleep, a feeling of family enveloping his emotions.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well, well, here we are once more! I certainly hope I didn't hurt anyone's feelings out there or anything. I apologize deeply if I did, as that is not my intention. Anywho, this was still a fun chapter to write. Up through developing Freddy's past and all, as well. But I also took an opportunity to create a stronger relationship between Freddy and Bonnie~. They just seem like perfect friends to me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It should be getting more exciting as the story goes on! Thanks so much for reading! Love you guy! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	8. Evolution

Evolution

The sunshine brightly gleamed through the small the windows of their makeshift home. The soft rays shone across the floorboards, and gently lit up the room. Freddy opened his eyes as he gradually lifted himself, rubbing the right side of his head. The bear glanced to the bunny beside him, who laid on his back with his arms and legs spread about. Freddy let out a yawn as small tears swelled in the corners of his eyes. The bear scrunched up his nose as he sat up, pulling his legs toward his chest.

"I didn't do it!" Bonnie suddenly shouted as he snorted awake, his body jerking upright. The bear narrowed his eyes as he looked to the bunny.

"Didn't do what?" Freddy asked him, his little ears twitching minutely.

Bonnie looked to the bear as well, blinking rapidly, "Uh… j-just a dream, don't worry about it, man."

"I can only imagine what kind of dreams you have." Freddy murmured as he shook his head. Bonnie chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, how'd you sleep?" Bonnie asked the bear.

"Like I always do. Choppy." Freddy replied with a yawn, rubbing his right eye. "Wake up, go back to sleep. Wake up, go back to sleep. Every night."

"Anxiety, much?" Bonnie questioned.

"Perhaps… I won't worry about it, though." Freddy shrugged, getting to his feet. "Come on, get dressed. The quicker we get out of here, the fewer chances there are for us to get caught."

"Yeah, I know. Gotta go fast." Bonnie snorted.

Freddy reluctantly chuckled and nodded, "Pretty much." The bear and bunny got dressed and swiftly made their way out of their makeshift home. The two immediately took higher ground as they traveled.

"If everything goes well today, we can come back here tonight, too." Freddy spoke, his eyes looking ahead.

"Sweet, cause I didn't feel like moving." Bonnie answered with a chuckle, sprinting beside his comrade.

"By the way, remember how that cat girl called you the blue note?" Bonnie began, "Any idea what that was about?"

"Other than her saying it was my apparent street name, I didn't think much about it." Freddy admitted, "You thinking it might be important?"

Bonnie shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, I dunno. I know only as much as you do, bruh. We'll see, won't we?"

"I guess so." Freddy agreed with a nod. The two hurried over the rooftops, moving quickly in search of their first battle of the day. As the hours gradually passed, the bear and bunny fought vigorously, annihilating wrongdoers who chose the wrong time and wrong place. After every other fight, the two would find a source of water where they would wash the blood from their clothes. Bonnie couldn't pass up the opportunity for more vulgar jokes and inappropriate language. Freddy minded less, but it still annoyed him.

Half of the day gone, about 9 battles dealt with, the time around 3 o'clock. Freddy and Bonnie ran side by side through the streets and alleyways, noticed by few, but mentioned by none. Freddy looked to his left when he noticed a glass window with rows of televisions behind it. The bear stopped almost instantly, eyes locked on the screens. Each of the televisions displayed the same image, the news.

"I thought you never watched the news." Bonnie said as he walked up to the bear.

"I didn't say never, shush." Freddy shushed the bunny, staring at the screens. Bonnie fell silent as he watched the screens as well.

" _...There have been several reports of similar incidents occurring all around the city. The bodies of criminals; thieves, murderers, ect. Whoever is doing this, leaves these sites in extremely gruesome states. The bodies strewn about the concrete and or the bodies themselves mutilated in multiple ways. The police knows very little of this unknown fighter, whoever he or she may be, but would like anyone with information on the fighter to inform the authorities immediately."_

Freddy looked at Bonnie with an arched eyebrow, "We're famous, Bonster."

"Sweet! About time we got noticed for our awesomeness!" Bonnie cheered, pumping his fists. Freddy swiftly put his hands over the bunny's mouth before pulling him into the alleyway they walked out of.

"Can you not shout our identity to the entire city!?" The bear yelled in a whisper.

"Sorry, sorry. Hehe." Bonnie snorted, rubbing the back of his head, "But this is awesome! The public's finally gonna know who we are!"

"Yes, but so will the police. Which means they'll be after us, as well." Freddy told the bunny, looking around as if he were already paranoid of being caught.

"If we can handle all these killers, we can handle cops." Bonnie shrugged with a proud grin, "We just can't kill 'em." Freddy groaned in an annoyed manner, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have to be more careful, dammit." The brown bear swore, "Come on, let's keep moving." Bonnie chuckled giddily as he swiftly followed the bear.

"Why you acting so worried? What are the cops gonna do to us?" Bonnie implored of the bear, running beside him.

"We have to be more careful now, Bon. I just said that." Freddy snarled, "If they catch us, who knows what they're willing to do for whatever it is they want."

"What if they just want to talk to us? And we end up working together?" The purple bunny suggested.

"And what if they want to kill us? That's a risk I'm _not_ willing to take." Freddy answered forcefully, almost as if the topic agitated him. Bonnie shrugged it off, not really wanting to push it so much after seeing Freddy's reaction.

"If you say so, bruh." he said lowly. Freddy then noticed a relatively large group of people, wearing heavily concealing clothes.

"We might have another pick." Freddy said as he came to a stop, looking over at the multiple individuals.

"Ooh, look at 'em. They're ninja lookin' asses." Bonnie chortled, putting his hands behind his head.

"About to be dead ninja lookin' asses," Freddy added with a chuckle as well, "Let's do this quickly, we can't take too much time with the cops catching on now."

"You got it, blue care bear." Bonnie laughed as he jumped down toward the the group. Freddy rolled his eyes as he followed.

"Yo, freak shows!" Bonnie exclaimed as he touched the ground, earning the group's attention. "Wrong time and wrong place!" The bunny swiftly drew his plasma pistols, aiming them at the group. The heavily concealed individuals said nothing in response, but quickly began to close the gap between themselves and Bonnie. Freddy landed beside the bunny as he ejected his arm blades. Bonnie pulled the trigger on each of his plasma pistols, large blue plasma bullets flying straight toward their foes. Most of them dodged the bullets, while a few others were blasted to the ground. Freddy launched himself toward the nearest enemy, planting his feet into the individual's chest.

"Aaaghh!" The bear grunted as he went for a slash onto the individual's face. Just before the blades made contact, Freddy's opponent silently caught his hand, its obscured eyes looking straight at Freddy. The bear instinctively took a swing with his free arm, only for his second arm to be caught as well.

"What the hell!?" Freddy cried in a disgusted tone. The bear flipped forward to his feet, using the momentum to swiftly bring his arms forward and throw his enemy away. The enemy responded rapidly, using the momentum as well to plant its own feet onto the ground before backflip kicking Freddy in the chin. The bear staggered backwards, majorly from shock instead of pain.

"Th-these guys are smart!" Bonnie shouted as he continued to fire his plasma pistols, gradually losing ground as he backed away from the group.

"This'll only make it more fun!" Freddy exclaimed with excitement, swiftly stepping forward as he swung his arms at his enemies, missing ever so slightly. The bear rapidly threw punch after punch and kick after kick, but none of his attacks would land.

"Freddy, duck!" Bonnie told the bear before he shot just behind his head. Freddy quickly ducked under Bonnie's plasma blast, which the enemy dodged effortlessly. Freddy took the opportunity to sweep one his legs under the the the foe. With the enemy on his back once more, Freddy slashed his arm blades across the face of the fallen foe, successfully landing the blow.

"Finally!" the bear growled. His eyes widened when he heard multiple electric sparks go off. Freddy looked at the enemy's face to see nothing but wires and circuitry.

"Are these things… robots?!" Bonnie gasped.

"What the hell…?" Freddy murmured before he was suddenly kicked in the gut. The enemy followed up with a roundhouse kick to Freddy's right cheek, knocking him into a wall.

"Freddy!" Bonnie called him, appalled that Freddy had just taken such a hit, "Dude, are you alright!?"

"Pay attention to your fight!" Freddy shouted back from the wall, causing Bonnie to look forward again and resume his fight. Freddy grunted as he looked toward the robotic enemy before him. Only to find out he and Bonnie were each only fighting one, that the others had stopped fighting.

"What the hell… are these- who made these things?" Freddy panted as he stood to his full height, snapping his jaw back into place.

" _Enemy weakened. Enemy ready for capture."_ A robotic voice announced, startling Bonnie and Freddy in the process. The other robots suddenly awoke from where they stood, splitting themselves evenly to surround Freddy and Bonnie.

"Aw shit…" Freddy swore, his back meeting Bonnie's.

"Dude… did we just lose…?" The purple bunny whispered to the bear.

"I think we did." Freddy answered.

" _Enemy defeated. Preparing to detain."_ the robotic voice sounded again. The robots then encased Freddy and Bonnie's hands in metal braces, the braces banded together by a electricity.

"Well, this sucks." Bonnie groaned, "Wonder what they're gonna do to us."

"Just… shut the hell up…" Freddy retorted in frustration. The two fell silent as they were escorted from the area, following the robots they were captured by.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the two were detained. During the walk, apparently Freddy and Bonnie had fallen asleep, and were now being carried by the robots. Freddy drowsily lifted his head as his vision became clear. The bear shook his head before he yawned, groaning in annoyance when he noticed where he was.

"Hey, you're up." Bonnie said, looking over at the bear. "You know you fart in your sleep?" Freddy gave Bonnie a heavy glare. "What? It's not my fault! I'm just telling you what I heard!"

"Why did you feel the need to tell me that?" The bear snarled.

"Well, it's your body. We'll call it a fun fact." The purple bunny replied in a dumb chuckle.

"Shut up, dumbass." Freddy growled, "How long have we been walking?"

"We haven't been walking. The robots have." Bonnie corrected the bear.

"That doesn't matter, just tell me!" Freddy shouted.

Bonnie chuckled once more, "Maybe about three and a half hours. I dunno where we are, though." Freddy sighed as he looked around the area. It was indeed different that what he knew about the city. It was as if it was a completely new section that he had never seen before. It seemed more high-tech, the architecture possessing more futuristic designs.

" _Approaching headquarters."_ One of the robots announced. Freddy and Bonnie simultaneously looked ahead, finding an extremely massive building ahead of them.

"Headquarters…? Where in the world are we?" Bonnie murmured in awe. The bear and bunny were placed on their feet as they walked into the massive building, the both of them still mesmerized by the technological display.

"Wherever we are… it's stunning." Freddy muttered. As they continued to walk by the robots, Freddy and Bonnie were eventually led into the massive building. As they walked in, the first thing that caught their eyes was glossy and luminescent interior, elegantly mixed with warm colors about the rooms, giving off a refined feel. It was exactly royal, but definitely high prestige. A few moments later, Freddy and Bonnie walked into another large room with a relatively large stage in the far end of the room. The two were instructed to stand still on two circle in front of the stage. In the center of the stage, sat two chairs side by side.

"Yo, robo dudes!" Bonnie called to the group of robots, "Mind telling us where we are? Or why we're here?" None of the robots replied, each of them standing motionless behind the two. "Well, ain't getting answer out of them."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Freddy shrugged his shoulders, "We'll get out of here sooner or later." A few moments later, a figure walked onto the stage with his arms behind his back. The figure appeared to be a man, dressed in white and gold jacket, with thin teal blue accents running down the sleeves. He donned a similar style on his pants as well, with gold tinted white gloves.

"Greetings you two!" The figure greeted them with his back turned in a mildly deep voice, a pleasant and friendly tone enveloped in it.

"Uh, hey! Who are you?" Bonnie asked the man, tilting his head minutely. The figure turned to the bear and bunny, revealing himself to be a rather tall, light skinned man.

A smile went across the man's face, "Worry not, I shall introduce myself once everyone else arrive."

"Everyone else?" Freddy and Bonnie questioned simultaneously, glancing at each other. As if one cue, the doors that the two had entered through opened behind them. Freddy and Bonnie looked toward the door to see two more individuals walking toward them, lead by more robots. One of them wore a similar constricting brace on their hands, the other did not. As the two individuals came into view, the one on the left was an incredibly tall bear with off-white markings on his face. The one on the right became clear as the female feline Freddy and Bonnie had seen on the streets.

"You!" Bonnie exclaimed as he pointed at the purple cat with his encased hands. The feline scoffed and rolled her eyes in response. "You're that cat girl that kept showing up everywhere we went!" The purple feline said nothing, a stern glare on her face.

"So you have met before? Splendid!" Said the man on the stage-like platform.

"We never really met," Freddy spoke up, his gaze locked furiously on the cat, "But we have seen each other."

The cat smirked at the bear, "What he says is true."

"Oh, I see. Well, fortunately, we can all introduce ourselves now!" The man said as he walked off of the platform, toward the group of four. "I am Robert Kindreth. But you all may call me… well, whatever you like, to be honest." The man chuckled as he spoke. There was a cheerful atmosphere around him. "I would like to welcome the majority of you, to the Technological Development Defense Team!"

"The… what?" Freddy snarled in question.

"Technological Development Defense Team!" Robert repeated in the same tone, "Or TDDT for short. You all must have heard of the Technological Development Organization, yes? Well, this is the defense team for that company."

"TDO has a defense team?! Since when!?" Bonnie asked in shock. "I worked there, how'd I not know about this!?"

"TDO has a lot of secrets, son." Robert chortled before he gasped lightly, "I may have said too much…"

"For real! What else is TDO hiding?" Bonnie probed the man.

"Uhh, well, let me answer by saying this: no company is without secrets." Robert answered with another chuckled, "However, that is not why I brought you all here."

"Why _are_ we all here?" Freddy muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Specifically, to have you join the defense team." Robert told them, a smile going across his face.

"No." Freddy spat almost instantly.

"E-excuse me?" The man stuttered.

"No, we're not joining your team." Freddy reiterated.

"You're more impatient than I perceived you to be." Robert laughed subtly, earning a growl from the bear. "Let me explain, the heads of the defense team and I selected each of you four to join our team because we saw the talent and skill that you all possess. Despite your troubled backgrounds, or the reasons for your actions in why you do what you do, we have decided to have you all join our team to assist us in protecting this city, as well as other areas, if need be." The four newcomers stood side by side, listening to the man before them. Freddy maintained his normal "pissed off" demeanor, as Bonnie listened with a somewhat confused expression. The tall bear and purple feline listened as well, both of them silent.

"As a result," Robert continued, "We ask that you all take in consideration that the resources that you have now, will be increased exponentially once you join us. Yes, you will be monitored because you will be working under us; however, you will continue to do what have been. Except, on certain occasions, we will be sending you on specific missions to take out specific targets. And you four will be on a team of your own, each of you. But you all may also be sent on a mission with another team, if necessary. Please don't take our offer lightly, or as a hinderance. We simply wish to enhance your skills, and be able to work together with you to create the place that we live in, safer."

"You don't think we've been doing that on our own?" Freddy retorted, "Hell, we wouldn't even be here if the cops were doing what they were supposed to."

"Which is the exact same reason the TDDT exists. When the original federal system is not enough, we're here to help fight back." Robert replied calmly. "I understand that you are upset with the system, Blue Note. You are infuriated, in fact. You intend to purge the city of its problems, even if it kills you. But you should know that it is going to take much more than just you to erase the predicaments this city endures." Freddy fell silent as he lowered his head, knowing indeed, it would be impossible for him to do it all on his own.

"We're here to help you vigilantees. We are aware that the authorities may not be willing to comply with you because you act outside of the law, but we are willing to to have you work under us without even having the worry of the authorities becoming your enemy." The four fighters gazed at the man, each of them donning different expressions.

Robert concluded, "We will be your new allies in your pursuit to protect the citizens of the city, and avoid having more incidents occur that brought you to where you are now. All you have to do, is work under us."

"Sounds simple, doesn't it?." The purple feline added with her arms folded. Robert smiled minutely, looking at the other three for answers.

The tall, white marked bear nodded firmly, "I can do that."

"Yeah, sounds doable." Agreed Bonnie. The purple bunny glanced at Freddy as he waited for him to answer as well. Freddy gave the man a dull look, seemingly ready to say "no" once more.

"I suppose… we can try it out." the bear murmured.

"Splendid! I'm happy we were able to come to an agreement!" Robert said joyously. "I promise you, this organisation won't do wrong by you, and will be beneficial to you." Freddy was silent, his same old constant glare on his face. The large man cleared his throat before he spoke again, "Since we've gotten that done, I have some business to do to make this final. In the meantime, you four can get more acquainted with each other. At 3, please be in the strategy room, which is the last door down the hall." The purple feline nodded, her hands on her hips.

"Wait, these braces!" Bonnie exclaimed, holding out his hands that were still encased in metal.

"Oh right, I apologize," Robert chuckled, "Androids, release braces 17-19." A few of the robots beeped as the braces on Freddy's, Bonnie's, and the new bear's hands were released. Freddy threw the braces to the ground instantly, growling audibly.

"Calm down, dude." Bonnie snorted before looking to their new apparent team members. A silence set between the four, a tense atmosphere surrounding them.

"Ssssssoooo," Bonnie began, attempting to break the awkward silence, "My name's Bonnie. This is Freddy."

"I'm Yorokobi." The bear introduced himself, placing a fist over his chest as he grinned softly.

"Yorokobi, sick name." Bonnie replied with a wider grin. "Japanese?"

"Name, yes. Ethnicity, no." Yorokobi answered. "It does mean 'joy' though."

"Then you're a happy guy, aren't ya?" Bonnie asked with a chuckle.

Yorokobi grinned gleefully, "I guess so." The purple bunny laughed, placing a hand on the tall bear's shoulder. Freddy glared angrily at the purple cat before him, his rage intensifying with every passing second.

"You got anger issues, don't you?" The cat asked bluntly, her right hand still on her hip.

"I'll show you anger, you milk lapping shit." Freddy snarled, clenching his fists. The cat swung her left hand, slapping the bear across his face. Freddy started at her with widened eyes, unable to believe what had just occurred.

"Know your place, Blue Note." the cat told the bear, "I am the leader of this team, and possess years of experience over you." Freddy continued to stare at the cat, completely silent with his hand over his cheek.

"But, my name is Lydia." The purple feline introduced herself as she lowered her hand, "As long as you don't forget your place, and follow my orders, we will be just fine." Freddy blinked, standing the same pose he had been since he had been slapped.

"You okay, Freddy...?" Bonnie asked the bear, raising an eyebrow.

Freddy's tail began to wag swiftly as a creepy smile went across his face, "You're a feisty girl, Lydia~. I can't wait to rip your head off~."

Lydia seemed unfazed by what the bear said, acquiring a dull expression, "There is a lot of sorrow behind that sadistic mask. I don't know why the Commander wanted you so badly."

"He knows talent when he sees it." Freddy snorted pridefully, folding his arms. "I'm not looking forward to seeing _you_ more often."

"Likewise." Lydia replied.

"Get out of my face." The bear and cat snarled at each other simultaneously before stalking off in different directions. Bonnie watched the two walk off, shaking his head.

"Some team, huh?" The purple bunny huffed.

Yorokobi smiled, his ears wiggling joyously, "Yeah, but it should be fun, right?"

"I hope…" Bonnie shrugged, "By the way… how tall are you…?" The purple bunny had to look up at the bear to see his face. Yorokobi was a rather large bear, both in weight and height. He had deep blue, purple tinted eyes, and visible markings on his ears and around his mouth and eyes. He wore a heavy blue jacket with light blue accents around the neck and just above the waist, with a white sleeveless shirt underneath. The tall bear also wore deep blue jeans with tan brown boots. The unusual fact was that Yorokobi was extremely tall.

"I'm seven feet and ten inches." Yorokobi answered.

"Damn, dude! You're almost eight feet tall!" Bonnie exclaimed in shock, "How did you grow so tall!?"

Yorokobi chuckled in response, "I don't know, I just grew. Big and tall is the best description for me."

"For real," Agreed Bonnie, chuckling as well, "Maybe this will be fun after all!"

"Yeah, maybe~." Added Yorokobi, "I'm excited~." Bonnie grinned and patted the tall bear on his arm, the two developing a small friendship from the start. What remained, was the enemy-like relationship between Freddy and Lydia.

* * *

 **A/N: Ayyyy, what's up guys! I'm really sorry for the wait with each of these chapter posts. I am in college after all, it takes a lot more time for me to get stuff done. I'm completely these as quickly as I can while maintaining my path on this story. I do have a goal after all, and there's a certain feel I want each chapter to have. I hope I achieved that goal. Tell me what you guys think! I hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think of Yorokobi as well! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	9. Team Development

Team Development

The day went on, the newly assembled team of assassinating anthros exited the massive building that was now their new headquarters. Bonnie and Yorokobi practically dragged Freddy and Lydia off of each other, Freddy more so, of course. It was as if the brown bear had hated the purple cat since their lives began. He constantly gave her nasty glares, almost avoiding her at any cost.

At the moment, the team had gone into the city split up into two groups of two. Freddy refused to go with Lydia, and remained with Bonnie. Yorokobi assumed Freddy's place as Lydia's partner.

"I really regret saying yes to that man's proposition." Freddy mumbled with his arms folded.

"For what, dude?" Bonnie asked the bear, his hands behind his head.

"That purple cat, Bonnie!" Freddy cried, clenching his fist, "Just seeing that prideful feline irritates the living shit out of me!" Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at Freddy's vulgarity, earning him a glare from the bear.

"Why, man? What makes you dislike her so much?" Bonnie asked his friend.

"Her!" Freddy answered furiously, "I just don't like her! She has this prideful demeanor and condescending tone in her voice! It's like she's constantly trying to get under your skin! I can't stand her!"

"She sounds a lot like you, to be honest." Bonnie shrugged, "Are you saying that you're afraid you might be inferior compared to her?"

"What? N-no! I know I'm not inferior to her! I know I'm a much better fighter than she ever will be!" The brown bear countered.

"Then why do you bother comparing yourself to her if you're so much better than her?" Bonnie implored of the bear, leaving him speechless. "Sounds like to me you're afraid she's better than you. Maybe you're afraid of her being good enough to challenge you. That maybe she's so good to the point where the city would be better off with her protection. That you'd be practically obsolete." Freddy stared at Bonnie, utterly dumbfounded by his words. He blinked a few times before closing his slightly agape mouth. Bonnie gave the bear a questioning look. "Well?"

"That had to be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Freddy muttered.

"Well, I have my moments." Bonnie shrugged nonchalantly, chuckling minutely.

"Anway… about all that, I'd like to think that I don't feel insecure about her. But…"

"Somehow you feel threatened by her?" Bonnie asked.

"Not exactly threatened… more like, cautious. I don't feel like I can trust her." Freddy murmured. "And yeah, having her kick my ass would be the most humiliating thing I've ever endured."

"Well, you can solve one of those things," Bonnie chuckled, "One, don't let her kick your ass. And for the cautious part, you'll just have to stay cautious until she shows you that you can trust her. Besides, we're all part of a team now. What's a team without trust?"

Freddy looked away dull expression, "Right… what about that fat guy?"

"His name's Yorokobi, Freddy." Bonnie snorted.

"Don't care about his name right now, what's he like?" Freddy replied swiftly.

"He's not bad, kinda silent. He and I talked for a little bit, I don't know anything about how he fights though." Bonnie answered.

Freddy scoffed, "Hard to imagine someone as fat as he is can actually fight." Bonnie shook his head at Freddy, chuckling inwardly.

"Next time, why don't I team up with Yorokobi, and you'll go with Lydia?" The purple bunny suggested.

"No." Freddy answered in a swift and stern tone.

"Dude. You're only gonna trust Lydia if you get to know her. And working together in fights will probably make it go faster." Bonnie said.

"I'll work with her on my side when I feel like it." Freddy snarled, folding his arms as he walked. Bonnie opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by loud talking nearby. Freddy quickly shushed the bunny, lowering himself toward the ground, looking toward the place of the sound. The bear peered around the corner to find a large group of armed men and anthros unloading massive amounts of weaponry. Freddy looked to Bonnie, seemingly in thought.

"...When the hell did these guys get such heavy fire power?" The bear mused aloud. Bonnie looked over the bear's shoulder before back at him.

The purple bunny shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, man. That stuff looks like it can blow someone's head off with one shot." Freddy shook his head, folding his arms.

"Where would they have gotten weapons like this?" He murmured in question.

Bonnie shrugged again, "No clue, bruh."

"That doesn't help." Freddy deadpanned in a low growl. Bonnie simply snorted in response.

Freddy rolled his eyes before he spoke again, "You think the others've seen anything like this?"

"I don't know, dude! Quit asking me questions I gotta be a fortune teller to know!" Bonnie cried, raising his voice. Freddy gasped before quickly covering his friend's mouth.

"Who's there!?" One of the men shouted around the corner.

"Get up. Get up. Get up." Freddy snarled as he gripped Bonnie by his shirt, hurrying to get out of the area. The two reached a rooftop just as one of the gang members rounded the corner, looking around the area.

"Let's get out of here, I think someone's around." The man warned the others before closing the back of the truck the group was unloading the weapons from. A few of the gang members entered the truck before it drove off, leaving most of the gang members in the closed off area with the unloaded weapons.

"Must you be so damn loud?" Freddy growled at the bunny.

"Sorry, hehe." Bonnie chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Freddy looked over the edge of the rooftop, thinking.

"At least we've got some more information." The bear mused aloud.

"Don't you think we should tell the others?" Bonnie asked. Freddy didn't answer right away, giving the question a thought before replying.

"I think we can handle it on our own." He said in a low tone.

Bonnie scowled, "Duuuude, that's not the answer I was hoping for."

"Oh, shut up. I don't care about the other two." Freddy snarled in response.

"I know… but can't you be more of a team player?" Bonnie implored.

"My team consists of me and you. That's it." Freddy growled, "These other two are just extra. They aren't on our team, they're merely additions. I couldn't care less about them." Bonnie grimaced slightly.

Freddy growled softly once more as he shook his head, "Let's get out of here. We have that meeting we have to get to." Bonnie nodded silently as he replaced his plasma pistols. The bear remained ahead, the two leaping from the rooftop back toward their new headquarters.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the newly assembled team met up once more within their new headquarters. The four of them sat in the Strategy Room, where they were designated to meet with other officials. Within the room was an extremely long table with a small set of buttons in front of each chair. Each button had its own functions, such as creating a holographic screen on which to write on, and many more.

The room was quiet; an awkward atmosphere. Bonnie and Freddy sat side by side, while Lydia and Yorokobi sat side by side across the table from them. There were name tags in front of the chairs the four of them were assigned to. Bonnie tapped the table with his fingers, glancing back between the other three. Freddy sat silently, slouched in his chair with his arms folded. The bear always seemed angry, even if he wasn't. Bonnie just assumed he had a resting bitch face. Lydia sat with her legs folded, a small smirk on her face. Yorokobi relaxed his hands on the table with a slight pouty expression. The fat bear seemed as if he had something on his mind, as if something were bothering him. Bonnie cleared his throat when he decided to attempt to ease the awkward mood.

"So, what happened with you two? Anything interesting?" The purple bunny asked his two new partners.

Lydia looked to Bonnie as she spoke, "Oh, not much. We ran into a relatively small group of nitwits that were trying to break into a tech factory. We stopped them of course, but someone insisted that we let them live." The lavender feline looked over at Yorokobi, who looked back before quickly averting his eyes, almost as if he were ashamed.

Bonnie smirked minutely, finding the plumpy bear oddly appealing, "Why'd you want to let them live?"

"I, uh… I just didn't think they didn't deserve to die." Yorokobi answered, his face tilted away from the others, his purple tinted blue eyes timidly looking toward them.

Bonnie glanced to his partner, a smile going across his face, "That's cool, about time we got someone more kind-hearted."

Freddy scoffed as he sat up, "I'm actually curious, Mr. 'kind-hearted.' Do you even fight, if you're actually a vigilante?" Yorokobi didn't answer, maintaining eye contact with the agitated bear before him. Yorokobi shrunk minutely as he lowered his head into the collar of his jacket, finding Freddy quite intimidating.

"Oh, trust me, he knows how to fight." Lydia spoke up, "He's probably better than your snotty and proud ass."

Freddy replied with a flagitious smile, "I highly doubt that. There's no way this fat son of a bitch can fight better than me." Yorokobi looked back at Freddy, a small glare on his face.

"Dude, come on, relax." Bonnie said, gripping the bear's wrist. "Anyway, I would actually like to know how you fight too, Kobi. You don't look like you have any weapons."

Yorokobi looked to Bonnie, a very small smile going across his face, "Hand , hand combat. I don't have any weapons."

"Really? That's it?" Bonnie chuckled, "You're just as ballsy as Freddy."

"But still, just hand to hand combat?" Freddy Interjected, "Against bullets and knives? I at least have kunai, what do you do to protect yourself?" Yorokobi bit his bottom lip as he looked at the three around him.

"It's… umm... a bit of a long story…" He murmured, "But tldr is… I s-sorta have… powers."

"Powers?" Freddy and Bonnie repeated in question simultaneously. Lydia smirked, looking at Yorokobi.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've-" The bear stopped when the large doors to their right began to open, catching their attention. Humans and anthros alike were walking into the room. The individuals took their seats at the table, each of them possessing such an esteemed atmosphere about them. After about a few moments, practically all of the chairs were occupied and only a few individuals were missing. There were two larger chairs on both ends of the table, presumably reserved for the highest officials of the organization. The room was filled with the soft rustle of indistinct conversations. The group of four remained quiet at the now filled room. The large doors suddenly opened once more, two more individuals walking in, one was Robert Kindreth and the other was a large wolf moderately taller than Robert. The two sat in their respective chairs on the ends of the table, the room now completely silent with the other members around the table stood saluting. The newly assembled team of four, who had remained strated, sat by Robert. The other members then sat down as Robert and the wolf stood up.

"Welcome, everyone. And thank you all for coming." Robert spoke, his hands behind his back and a pleasant smile on his face. "Firstly, I would like to introduce everyone to our four newest additions to the organization. Would you four kindly stand?" Freddy, Bonnie, Lydia, and Yorokobi stood up looking around the room. "Would you four introduce yourselves?"

Bonnie rambunctiously went first, "Wassup guys, the name's Bonnie! Yeah, I know. My name is girly, but whatever. I'm twenty-two years old and a computer scientist! A pleasure to be here!"

Lydia then made herself known, "My name is Lydia Pearson. I'm twenty-three."

"I'm Yorokobi Tsuyoi, I'm twenty-one, and I'm a former member of the TDO experimentation facility." Yorokobi said with a nod. Freddy's arms were folded, as usual, as he looked over the multitude of people that crowded the table. His blue eyes scanning the room.

"Freddy Fazbear." He said simply, a hint of caution in his voice, "I'm twenty-three."

"These four new members of our organization, the Technological Development Organization Defense Team, will be placed into the system in less than an hour." Robert continued before he looked toward the four newbies. "You four will be assigned a team number and rank, which will be determined from your individual ranks. These ranks range from S, being the highest, and D, being the lowest. We will make sure you all are aware of any actions we take from this moment forward to maintain our mutual trust. And you four must do the same, understand?"

"You got it, boss man." Bonnie grinned with a wink and a finger gun. Lydia nodded and Yorokobi smiled. Freddy was silent, a minute frown appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"So, without further adieu," Kindreth resumed facing the other officials of the TDODT, "We will begin allowing our teams to roam the cities, and these teams will be assigned specific districts of this city. For the sake of our new recruits and the helpless citizens of this city, we will protect all of the lives in danger, and purge this city of its wretchedness. Lieutenant Joshua and I will lead this organization to the best of our abilities." The meeting continued, Commander Kindredth and Lieutenant Joshua, the large wolf on the opposite end of the table, we're the main two speaking, the topics mostly about tactics, strategies, and further development plans. The meeting went on for about an hour and a half before all of the members were dismissed. As the other members began to exit the room, the new four were asked to stay for a little while longer, earning an irritated groan from Freddy. Lieutenant Joshua made his way to the four, towering over them in height. He was a massive wolf, standing at seemingly over eight feet.

"Greetings." The lieutenant spoke, holding out his large hand. His voice was low and slightly raspy, it had a certain strength and authority behind it, "I am Lieutenant Joshua, it's a pleasure to meet you four. Welcome to the TDO Defense Team."

"Glad to be here, sir!" Bonnie beamed, shaking the wolf's hand.

"I expect to hear good things about you four, especially after hearing how enthusiastic Kindreth was." Joshua said as he glanced over at the man, who bashfully chuckled in response.

"Then we'll be sure to surpass your expectations!" Bonnie replied proudly.

The wolf smiled and nodded, "With that, we leave you to your own devices. Your duties will begin tomorrow. Sleep well. You will learn of your rankings tomorrow."

"And get along with the other team members!" Added Robert as he followed the wolf out.

"We will!" Bonnie said as he waved the two off before looking back at his three team members. Freddy had a sneer grin on his face.

"Didn't know you were such an ass kisser, Bon." The bear chuckled.

"What? I wasn't kissing anyone's ass." The purple bunny objected, "I was just being polite."

"Sure, ya were." Snorted Freddy, "But hey, maybe that's a skill that'll come in handy."

"I really hope you mean that the dirty way~..." Bonnie chuckled mischievously.

"I didn't but, take it however you want." Freddy replied, rolling his eyes as he hid a chuckle.

"I wonder what these other team members are going to be like." Yorokobi mused aloud.

"They're probably all in the south wing by now." Lydia spoke up, "That's where all the resting quarters are, from individual rooms to lounges."

"You sound like you really know this place." Bonnie said.

"I learned a lot about it before I got here." The purple feline responded in a low voice, looking away minutely, "But, what are we waiting for? Let's go. We've the rest of the day to rest."

Yorokobi smiled upon hearing this, "How big is the kitchen? Do you know about that?"

"You can go find that out on your own, Yorokobi." Lydia smiled at the tall bear, who giggled childishly in response. The lavender feline walked ahead of the group, leading then toward the South wing of the massive building. Yorokobi held his hands in his pockets as he followed, Bonnie had his hands ds behind his head, while Freddy, well, he only has one resting arm position. When the four arrived at the south wing, they found a multitude of other anthros and humans. There were fifty-six other fighters in the room. There seemed to be a pattern of four people grouping together, presumably sticking with the people they knew.

"Feels like a rec center." Bonnie murmured. Freddy nodded in agreement, remaining silent. Yorokobi smiled a bit and waved at the multiple eyes that were locked on the corridor they stood in.

"This is going to be something else…." Freddy murmured. With the rest of the day their own, the newly assembled team aimed to become acquainted with the other members of the organization of the same occupation. What these four we brought into, seems to have a lot in store for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeeess, more character development! I'm sure you all can tell that by this point, a lot of fun things are gonna start occurring. I certainly do hope that you all like what I have planned and find it as exciting as I do. :3 I apologize for the extended pauses. As most of you should know, I am indeed in college. It can be quite difficult to write and draw when you're a student-athlete. Nonetheless, I will not stop producing these chapters, especially when so many people like them. Including myself. XDD I hope you all enjoy! I will be spamming chapters and drawings while I'm still on my break. Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out! And happy new year!**


	10. Broken

Broken

The resting quarters were split into separate rooms designated for four individuals each. The resting quarters was just left of the south wing of the building. The rooms were being temporarily differentiated by the names of the team members listed alphabetically on the doors. There were fifteen rooms for the fifteen teams.

Freddy sat up straight in his bed, a drowsy expression on his face. The bear looked to his left, Bonnie sleeping soundly in his own bed, snoring softly. He looked to his right, Lydia's back turned to him as she slept as well. Yorokobi slept on Lydia's left, on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow. Freddy looked downward, sighing softly as he ran a hand through his bed head hair. He got out of his bed and made his way to the large bathroom down the hall. The men's side, of course. It was empty, signaling to the bear that he was the only one awake at the moment. This brought a small smile to the bear's face before it quickly fell. Freddy walked into the massive bathroom where he found rows of sinks, stalls, urinals, and a large open shower. The area was completely vacant, but Freddy wouldn't have it any other way. He walked up to the sinks to see small packages with names on them, presumably the names of all the male assassins of the organization. His hypothesis came to fruition when he found his name beside Bonnie's and Yorokobi's. Freddy picked up the package with his name on it, glancing over it before opening it. Inside was many of the necessary hygienic materials, such as toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, soap, and towels.

Freddy stood there with a blank expression. He had an odd feeling with all the help he was receiving from the organization. Even the pajamas he was wearing now we're given to him by the organization. He wasn't actually opposed to receiving help, but he wasn't exactly a fan of it either.

Freddy took the washcloths and towels and headed toward the showers. There were small benches in around the entrance and lockers lined on the walls. There were also small benches in the showers. The bear took off his pajamas and placed them on one of the benches outside the shower. With a sigh, he turned on the water and sat under it. The bear let the water run through his hair, closing his eyes as it streamed over his face. Freddy sat there for a few moments, not uttering a sound as the water continued to flow over him.

"Nice view, Freddy." Bonnie voice suddenly said. Freddy quickly looked up to see Bonnie standing at the entrance of the showers with a towel around his waist. The bear looked down to see that the bunny was referring to Freddy's uncovered groin. The bear scoffed, not caring enough to cover up.

"I'm not in the mood, Bonnie." He said in a low, almost defeated tone.

Bonnie chuckled as he walked over to the bear, "Alright, alright, just teasing." Freddy sighed, lowering his head. The bunny gave him a confused look before turning off the water.

"Dude? You alright? Is something bothering you?" He asked as he sat down beside him.

Freddy held his forehead below his drenched hair, sighing once more, "It's this… this whole organization, Bonnie. I don't… I don't think I want , be apart of this."

Bonnie smirked, "You're really not a team player, huh?"

"What was your first guess?" Freddy replied with a snarl. The purple bunny chortled, placing a hand on the bear's back.

"Well, dude, I mean, that's nothing to get all depressed about." Bonnie told him, "You're a guy that's been through a lot of emotional stress. You've gotten to the point where you have trouble opening yourself up. Basically, you're doing the best you can with what you have."

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked, looking toward his bunny friend.

"Remember that saying I told you that other night? Hurt people, hurt people?" Bonnie returned.

"Yeah."

"Well, the meaning of that is that someone can only give what the have. In other words, you haven't received the love and kindness you have to give others. So that's why you're usually so coarse and mean and all." Bonnie explained, "Not to mention that you never had anyone to really open yourself up to. So that can also explain why you're not a team player. You're used to only having to rely on yourself." Freddy sighed again, shaking his head.

"Is this just a beating around the bush kind of way to tell me that I'm basically anti-social?" The bear murmured.

"No, not anti-social. You're not psychopathic." Bonnie snorted, "Asocial, maybe. But even that's not too much of a bad thing. To a certain extent, at least. You just have to allow yourself to trust others and accept others' help if they're willing to." Freddy fell silent. The bear held his head in his hands, a feeling of hopelessness overwhelming him.

"Don't worry, man. It takes time for stuff to heal. And some things take longer than others. Everything'll be aight. You'll see." Bonnie assured him. Freddy looked up at the bunny, sorrow filling his eyes. Bonnie gave Freddy a grin and put his arms around him, hugging him. "Also, we may both be guys, but I'm not afraid to hug a friend." Freddy hugged Bonnie back as he exhaled shakily, almost as if he were trying to hold back tears.

Bonnie pulled away from the bear, patting his shoulder. A small smile went across Freddy's face. A series of thoughts raced through Freddy's mind at that moment. Bonnie seemed to always be there for him. Why Bonnie insisted on being by his side, Freddy didn't know. However, despite how many times Freddy rejected help, denied advice, or secluded himself, Bonnie seemed to be that one thing that kept Freddy from going over the edge. Bonnie seemed to care for Freddy deeply. It made Freddy feel whole. It filled him with joy to know that someone else was looking out for him. It made him ecstatic to know that someone was there to catch him when he fell. Bonnie reminded Freddy of what a true friend was. Someone who can fit those exact roles. Someone who truly does care for you as though they were your family. Someone to fit roles left vacant. Someone who cared for you as though they loved you. Love. It is an odd word with an odd definition. However, Freddy believed that through Bonnie, he was reminded of what that emotion felt like.

The bathroom began to fill as other members of the organization came in. Freddy shook his head as he returned to reality. Bonnie still sat there in front of him, the same warm smirk on his face that he had when the two had first met.

Freddy blinked, his smile returning to his face.

"Thank you, Bonnie." He finally said. "Thank you, so much."

"Anytime, dude. That's what friends are for." Bonnie returned with a thumbs up, "I'll always be here for ya. I know if our roles were switched, you'd be there for me too."

Freddy nodded, his smile growing, "Yeah, yeah, I would."

Bonnie looked to his left to see a large amount of the guys that had entered the bathroom had crowded around the shower room entrance.

"Morning, guys! What's up?" He said cheerfully, completely ignoring the fact that he and Freddy were just hugging with nothing on. Freddy, on the other hand, was clearly embarrassed. The bear looked downward and away as his cheeks began to flare red.

"Morning." The guy standing in the front replied. He was a Caucasian human. "Y'all boyfriends or something?" Freddy groaned audibly, his entire face and ears flushed red from embarrassment.

"Haha, nah! We're just buds!" Bonnie answered with a laugh, obscuring the minute amount of blush on his own face. "I was just helping him out with some emotional problems, is all." The young man smirked with a raised eyebrow. Bonnie replied with a glare.

"I'm serious." The purple bunny said in a menacing tone. "Don't question what friends do until you have your own. Now scram."

The human laughed and winked at the bunny, "Gotcha, dude." The small group dispersed, going about their morning routines. Bonnie looked at his bear friend as he patted his back, nodding at him.

"Come on, let's get dressed and get some fresh air." He suggested as he stood up. Freddy looked up at Bonnie, a small amount of blush remaining on his face. The bear nodded and stood up as well, continuing to shower.

* * *

About an hour or so passed. Freddy and Bonnie sat side by side on the massive building's rooftop. The brown bear looked over the edge, gazing into the soft blue horizon ahead of him.

"Bonnie… can I ask you a question?" Freddy murmured.

"Shoot, bruh." Bonnie replied.

"Why… why do you behave the way you do?" The bear asked.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie glanced at the bear, tilting his head minutely.

"The way you treat me. Why… are you so worried for me? Why do you constantly look after me and all?" Freddy implored, making eye contact with the purple bunny beside him. Bonnie furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at the bear. Freddy's eyes shook minutely as they locked with Bonnie's. The bear's bright blue eyes didn't show any anger, frustration, or any other negative emotion they usually illustrated. Instead, Bonnie saw worry, confusion, and sadness. He could almost see tears forming.

The bunny smirked a bit as he spoke, "Dude, don't give me those eyes. You're stronger than that."

"Bonnie, answer the question." Freddy said more forcefully, his nose twitching as he sniffled.

"I… dude, I'm just trying to help you." Bonnie shrugged.

"I know what you're trying to do, but I'm asking you why?" Freddy returned, turning completely to the bunny, on his knees. "What compels you to help me? What drives you to be by my side? What urges you to be the person to keep me on track? What makes you do that?" Freddy gripped Bonnie's shirt, frowning. Bonnie blinked a few times, sighing. Even like this, Freddy's fear factor remained.

"Love, dude. It's pretty simple." The bunny finally answered. "Ever since I first met you, you've shown nothing but your broken soul. What do you think drives your anger? I care for you, dude. You're a hero. You're a hero to me and the hundreds of thousands of people in this city. They never even knew you existed. You are a blessing, man. And… as much as you help others and neglect yourself, I couldn't help but be by your side. As much anger as you show, you have such a positive spirit. You may act angry and all, but your ambition, your drive to never give up, the way you laugh in the face of danger, is all so inspiring. You're the epitome that you can do anything and nothing can stand in your way. You are a hero!" Freddy released Bonnie's shirt, back up a bit.

"I'm… I'm not a hero…" He murmured, "I kill people as an outlet, Bonnie. What kind of hero does that?"

"Freddy, you kill people to relieve yourself of your anger, yes. But you never let that anger fully consume you and control your actions." Bonnie countered, "You use that anger as your power source. Your anger fuels your abilities to fight, it fuels your drive to protect the citizens of this city. Even though it might not have been the first reason as to why you started doing it, but wouldn't you say it's up on the top of the list now?" Freddy lowered his head and nodded.

The bear looked up, tears in the corners of his eyes, "But why me, Bonnie? I'm a bloodthirsty and worthless killer of killers. Murder is murder, regardless of how noble the cause may be. Wrong is always wrong. And I'm no better than the people I'm killing. What did I ever do to deserve the kindness you've given me?"

"The protection you've given everyone in this city, Freddy." Bonnie answered. "You are not worthless. You are a blessing. You are a fighter. You are an assassin! You are a master at hand to hand combat, for crying out loud! And no one had to teach you that! You are an independent and proud fighter with a determined soul to protect those you love and the city you love! You are more noble than any of us! You are an unstoppable force of good that inspires the people you save!" Freddy fell silent, lower his head once more as his tears finally fell. The bear heeded Bonnie's words, but something in him continued to tell him it was all a lie. That no matter what he does, he will be nothing more than a murderer hell-bent on killing.

"You are worthy, Freddy." Bonnie said, causing the bear to look up. His blue eyes glistening with tears. "You are worthy of the compliments. You are worthy of your success. You are worthy to receive all of the help you've been given. You are worthy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even yourself." Freddy's lips quivered, unable to bring any words out.

"I'm here to be your shoulder to cry on, Freddy. I'm your sidekick. I'm your ally. I'm your best friend." Bonnie said firmly. Freddy gripped his head, his ears falling beside his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his heavy breathing interrupted only by his saliva slightly choking him up. Bonnie closed the gap between himself and Freddy, tenderly wrapping his arms around the bear. Freddy wrested his head on Bonnie's right shoulder, his entire body shaking. Bonnie was silent as he closed his eyes, holding Freddy closely as he released his emotions. Bonnie was willing to be by Freddy's side for as long as he lived. Freddy pursued to free himself from his hurtful past, while simultaneously helping others. Bonnie pursued leave his boring life for a more exciting one, meeting the greatest friend he would ever find in the process. The two had different goals for leaving their pasts, but have similar goals for the future... Bonnie felt a strong attachment to Freddy. An inseparable bond. And he was sure, Freddy felt it too.

* * *

 **A/N: Heey, what's up peeps! I'm back with another chapter~! And yes, more character development and relationship development between Freddy and Bonnie. Yes, I am aware that this chapter is a little shorter than usual. Initially, this chapter wasn't going to end here. However, I felt that the meaning behind it all would be brushed aside if the story just continued on. As a result, I decided to post this chapter here and move the actual story forward in the next chapter. And yes, there is a major meaning behind this entire story. I wonder if anyone's figured it out yet~. I certainly hope if and when my readers to figure out the meaning, it touches your heart. :3 I hope you guys enjoyed! Love you guys! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	11. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

About an hour and a half later that same day, Freddy and Bonnie made their way back into the building. That morning, each of the teams were designated to meet in the farthest room in the west wing. The fifteen teams were all making their way toward said area.

As Freddy and Bonnie entered the building, they found the large group of sixty people walking collectively, each of them chatting amongst themselves as if they were a bunch of school kids. The brown bear and purple bunny stood by the moving group, looking for their own two team members.

"I forgot about this…" Freddy mused aloud.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, totally slipped my mind too. Where's Lydia and Kobi?"

"I thought his name was Yorokobi." Freddy returned.

"Yeah, it is. But I nicknamed him Kobi." Bonnie replied, "I'm sure he'll like it." Freddy simply nodded, his eyes widening a bit when he noticed Lydia's sea foam green suit.

"There they are." Freddy stated as he pointed to the two.

"Heyo, let's go! Nice eye, dude!" Bonnie commended to bear before smirking, "Them thick thighs kinda hard to miss, huh?" Freddy's face was contorted with confusion and slight disgust as he looked at the bunny.

"You're so disgusting." The bear snarled, "That was nowhere on my mind."

"But it was on mine." Bonnie chortled in response as he ran ahead. Freddy shook his head as he followed, his eyes drifting to Lydia again. As Bonnie caught up to them and earned their attention, Freddy walked just a few feet behind. He was silent. The bear scanned the cat from top to bottom, the crown of her head to the soles of her feet. His gaze slowed a bit as he reached her lower body. Her curvature was smooth, nothing suddenly protruding from her besides her tail. She had a firm figure, but she definitely wasn't skinny. As Freddy's eyes made their way to her waist, he seemed to lose himself. Lydia's confident demeanor, the way she carried herself seemed so appealing. The purple cat had her hands on her hips as she walked, her waist gliding to and fro with every step she took. Her tail flowed with her movement, almost rhythmically. Freddy's eyes came to a complete stop. The bear caught himself staring at the feline's butt. Freddy shook his head and blinked rapidly, he could feel his face heating up.

"Y-you idiot… you're becoming like Bonnie." Freddy growled at himself, running a hand through his spiky hair. The bear settled himself with a deep breath and walked closer to the other three.

"Hi, Freddy." Yorokobi greeted his teammate with a small wave, "Bonnie told me what happened this morning. Are you alright now?" Freddy looked up at Yorokobi before looking toward Bonnie, another glare on his face.

"You told him about that?"

"I told both of them." Bonnie said, putting his hands behind his head, "You can't just hide in the shadows and expect your issues to go away, dude. And now that your whole team knows about it, we can all help you."

"How about you ask before you do shit like that?" Freddy growled.

"Relax, Freddy." Lydia snapped, "We've all got our dirt. We're a team now, and we have to act like one."

"Yeah! And one of the best ways to get started on that is getting a know each other!" Added Yorokobi.

"Anyone other than me could start." Freddy grumbled, folding his arms.

"You're such a child." said Lydia, rolling her eyes. Freddy frowned, his ears lowering.

"Haha, you hurt his pride." Bonnie snorted.

"Shut up, Bonnie!" Freddy snarled. The three chuckled and laughed. The team's small chat continued as they walked, eventually reaching the room. The room was set up with several queues, most likely to keep the process moving. Teams were asked to stand at the entrance any one queue, which all led to a large desk at one end of the room. The queues were named with numbers 1-15. Once the teams stood in their choses places, the room went silent. Commander Robert walked up to the center of the room where there was a small podium.

"Good day newcomers of the TDO Defense Team!" The Commander began, a pleasant and welcoming smile on his face. "As you can probably tell from the rooms design, you are standing in one of the Defense Team's many training rooms. Today, this room will be where you all receive your team grade." All attention was focused on the commander as he continued to speak.

"The queues you are standing in will be your team number from now on, and your team will be known as that number." Commander Kindreth said. All of the team members almost simultaneously looked upwards as they checked to see what their number was. The number that hovered over Freddy, Bonnie, Lydia and Yorokobi was… seven.

"Team Seven." Bonnie enunciated.

"In a few moments," Robert resumed, "You, each of your team members, and your team as a whole will be given letter grades. These grades will represent both your individual skill level and your team's skill level. Keep in mind that these letter grades can fluctuate depending on how well and how quickly you execute your missions. So if you don't get a grade you're happy with, don't get discouraged. At this time, please step up and receive your individual and team grade ranks." A emotion of slight trepidation filled the room. Naturally, all of the team members wanted good grades, but they didn't even know what the grade was based on prior to their arrival at the organization.

The teams slowly began to walk forward to the four individuals sitting behind a large single desk. One after another, team members acquired their letter grades, some with positive reactions and others with negative. Freddy walked up to the desk, eyes locked on the lady sitting before him.

"Name?" She asked simply.

"Freddy Fazbear." The bear answered. The woman began sifting through papers, pulling a set out and handing it to Freddy.

"Thanks." He said as he walked back toward his team members, gesturing for the others to go ahead. Bonnie grinned as he hurried by. About fifteen more minutes passed by the time all of the teams had gotten their individual and team letter grade ranks. Freddy, Bonnie, Lydia, and Yorokobi stood by each other with their individual grade ranks and their overall team grade.

"Team level S." Freddy read aloud, a smile going across his face.

"Cool! We're the highest level possible!" Bonnie cheered.

"Are we really that good?" Yorokobi questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course we are, no doubt." Lydia said with a pleased and proud grin of her own, "Each of us are really strong, so us as a team makes us that much stronger. Speaking of which, what are your individual grades? Mine was S."

"S." Freddy said simply.

"I got an S too." Yorokobi added with a nod.

"Aww, I only got a A." Bonnie pouted.

"Well, that's pretty high considering that you haven't been doing this for nearly as long as the rest of us." Freddy postulated. "At least your rank didn't bring the team rank down."

"I'm honestly curious to see you fight, Yorokobi," Freddy spoke up. Yorokobi looked to Freddy with a questioning glance. "I'd love to see what you can do."

"Is that sarcasm?" Yorokobi asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Some, yes." Freddy admitted, a sly grin on his face, "But I actually am curious. I just can't picture someone has big as you fighting like an assassin."

"Well, looks can be deceiving, right?" Yorokobi returned with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah…" Freddy replied thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Hey, I just noticed all the other teams have five members. Where's our fifth?" Bonnie pointed out. Freddy's right ear suddenly twitched, responding to the soft noise behind him. The bear swiftly spun around with a kunai in hand.

"Heh, relax. I'm not a threat." Said a panda, standing before the brown bear. Freddy narrowed his eyes and replaced his kunai. "I highly doubt you would find any powerful enemies here, anyhow. I commend you for your vigilance, however."

"Who are you?" Freddy asked the panda, ignoring the compliment and formalities.

"My name is Da Lu Xin." The panda answered, "I am your fifth team member."

"Really? Wow. Your timing is uncanny, dude!" Bonnie beamed. "I'm Bonnie!"

"Yorokobi Tsuyoi." Yorokobi introduced himself with a small nod.

"Lydia Pearson." Added Lydia. Freddy gazed over the panda with an angered expression.

"Freddy Fazbear." The bear said.

Lu bowed politely with his hands by his sides, "A pleasure to meet the four of you."

"What part of the city are you from?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Well, originally, I'm from China. But my family and I live in the Southeast District now." Lu answered.

"Well, anyway, welcome to the team, dude!" Bonnie grinned, "I'm guessing you'll be sleeping in the same room as us, right?"

Lu nodded, "Most likely. A room of five could probably be a little crowded."

"Not if the room is big enough for us all." Yorokobi smiled.

"Is it?"

"Definitely, it held us four." Bonnie added, "You'll fit right in!" Lu smirked at his new teammates, finding a small sense of belonging with them.

"What's with the grimace, Freddy?" The panda asked the bear. Freddy looked toward the panda, his arms folded as usual.

"Don't worry about it, Panda boy." The bear answered, almost angrily. Freddy then stalked off, leaving the others watching him as he went.

"Don't worry, Fred's like that to everyone new he meets." Bonnie chuckled nervously, "Heck, he even did it to me."

"I figured as much," Lu responded with a nod, "I'm sure someone as… brutal… as he is would be rather cold to newcomers. I'm sure he doesn't have a pleasant past."

Bonnie scoffed with a grin, "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Once all of the remaining initiation procedures were completed, all the teams and their team members were given high tech wrists communicators with which individuals could only speak exclusively with their own team. Only through special authorization was communication between the teams allowed. Freddy found this to be a splendid opportunity for him to leave whenever he wished since his team members could always contact him. The bear took full advantage of this opportunity, and went out and about soon after receiving his wrist com.

Later on that same day, Freddy was roaming about the city, jumping across rooftops, climbing walls, and slipping through traffic. He wasn't necessarily going anywhere, but the bear found slight serenity as he roamed. He enjoyed the cool air hitting his face as he jumped. Freddy stopped on one of the rooftops, looking over the edge. The streets and sidewalks were rather busy. It was a pleasant sight to not see some innocent person getting gunned down. The rustle of movement and incoherent conversation brought a smile to the bear's face. At that moment, Freddy felt a soft vibration on his right wrist. As he rolled his eyes, Freddy looked at his wrist com, the soft blue screen reading, "Incoming Call: Bonnie." Freddy sighed as he pressed his index finger onto the small screen, causing a small hologram of Bonnie to project itself above Freddy's wrist.

"What is it, Bonnie?" The bear asked.

"Where you at, dude?" Bonnie implored, a grin on his face. The sound of the bunny's voice came through the hologram quite clearly. More clear than Freddy had anticipated it to be.

"I'm just roaming around the city." Freddy answered with another sigh, "What do you want?"

"Our first mission came in, man!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly.

"Where? I'll beat you guys there." Freddy said.

"It's on the outskirts of the city," Bonnie answered, "You should have gotten the message too. And don't go without us, can you try to be a team player?"

"No." Freddy deadpanned. Bonnie rolled his eyes, giving the bear a glare.

"Dude, I'm serious. Just try a little. Just try to not be an asshole." The bunny snarled.

"Then hurry your asses up. I won't wait forever." Freddy replied, looking away.

"See? Was that so hard?" Bonnie beamed.

"I'm literally dying on the inside." Freddy groaned.

Bonnie chuckled, "See ya in a bit, bud." The hologram projected from Freddy's wrist com dissipated. The bear sat on the edge of the rooftop, gazing into the blue sky with a few soft and fluffy clouds slowly drifting overhead. The serene setting put another smile on the bear's face. He felt calm and collected, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Freddy laid down on his back with his hands behind his head, eyes locked on the blue sky above. Not too much time passed before Freddy fell asleep lying there, his legs hanging over the edge of the rooftop and his hands over his belly. The bear slept soundly, softly snoring as he chest rose and fell. A group footfalls surrounded him, however, he didn't react. Those around him were simply his teammates, standing over him.

Bonnie chuckled as he looked at the bear, "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep."

"And less of an ass." Lydia added.

"Well, he can't be mean when he's asleep." Yorokobi chuckled softly, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. Lu was silent, his hands by his sides as he looked at the brown bear below. Lydia scoffed and placed her boot on Freddy's groin, swiftly applying weight and stepping off.

"Wake up!" The purple feline shouted as she did so. Freddy's eyes shot open as both Lydia's voice and the pain simultaneously struck him.

"Aauuggh!" Freddy groaned as he turned over to his side, his hands over his crotch.

"Hey there, Freddy." Lydia greeted the bear with a twisted smile. "Did you sleep well?" Freddy replied with a painful groan. "Good, now get up." The feline growled before she went ahead of the four. Freddy panted softly as the pain subsided, getting to his feet.

"I was waiting on you fools and _my_ dick get stepped on…" The bear murmured. Freddy took an awkward and painful step before jumping after Lydia. Bonnie chuckled inwardly as he followed, as did Yorokobi and Lu. Freddy growled as he closed the gap between himself and Lydia.

"Lydia!" The bear shouted.

The purple feline looked back at the brown bear, "What?"

"What the hell did you step on my nuts for!?" Freddy snarled as he caught up to her. A small smile went across Lydia's face.

"Simply because I can." The feline said.

Freddy narrowed his eyes, "And you call me an asshole…"

"Oh relax, you'll still be able to jack off later. I didn't break it." Lydia growled, rolling her eyes. Freddy's entire face went red as his eyes widened.

"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GUY!" The bear screamed, his entire demeanor changing from his embarrassment.

Lydia chuckled softly, "You're a much fun to mess with. For someone who portrays himself to be so strong, you're really thin skinned."

"What is it with people always defaulting to sex and masturbation!? I don't understand it!" Freddy spoke quickly and frantically, "To me, that just doesn't seem like a topic to just be throwing around so nonchalantly!"

"Freddy!" Lydia shouted as she stopped herself and the bear on one of the rooftops, pushing him against the wall of a doorway. Freddy was completely silent and completely still, Lydia's hands firmly pressing his shoulders against the wall.

"You need to learn how to relax." The feline said, "Learn to take a joke, and not to take everything so seriously. And..

I understand if you're still on edge about me, especially after my attempt to kill you. But look, we are a team now. I have your back, and so do the others. And we all need you to have ours as well. We work as one, Freddy. And when I'm being rough with you, just know that it's nothing I have against you, I'm just like that." Freddy remained completely still, eyes locked on Lydia. His expression was blank, but he heard every word.

"Okay." Was all he said. Lydia nodded, her emerald eyes gazing into Freddy's blue ones.

"You're an aggressive girl…" Freddy murmured.

"I'm an assassin, Freddy. Tell me something I don't know." Lydia replied firmly. Freddy said nothing, his eyes said it all. He blinked a few times, his eyes narrowing minutely as his mouth formed a smirk. Lydia returned with a confused glare.

"What's with your look?" She asked him.

Freddy shook his head chuckling inwardly, "Nothing. Just back up, please."

"Oh wow, you actually said please." Lydia scoffed as she backed away from the bear. "Maybe your skull isn't as thick as I thought. Maybe you actually do listen." Freddy looked at Lydia with the same smirk as he walked by her, turning completely around as he passed her, the two maintaining eye contact. "What are you thinking, Freddy."

Freddy shook his head as he stopped on the edge of the rooftop, "I like the way you say my name."

Lydia raised an eyebrow before she spoke, "Maybe I should stop saying it."

"I'd make you scream my name." Freddy said in a low tone.

"Okay, now you're making it weird." Lydia growled as she walked up to the bear and slapped him across the face. Freddy laughed as he rubbed his cheek. "It was playful banter at first, then you made it weird. Don't do that shit."

"Hehe, gotcha." Freddy chuckled softly.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Bonnie called to them, the bunny, Lu, and Yorokobi a few rooftops ahead.

"We're coming. Go ahead." Lydia called back. The purple feline shook her head as she walked past Freddy, leaping off to catch up to Yorokobi, Lu, and Bonnie. Freddy's smile grew minutely before he leapt of with the others. For now, all that lied ahead, was Team Seven's designated mission.

* * *

 **A/N: Daaaang, JFlare! Back at it again with the chapter posts! That meme is so old, I'm so sorry.**

 **Anywho, introducing some more important characters to the story~! I always enjoy adding new characters, each one can add another layer of depth to the story in their own perspective and "experiences." It's lots of fun~. I hope you guys are enjoying the story! We've got some more action coming up very soon, things should be getting quite interesting~. Thank you for reading! Love you guys! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out! :D**


End file.
